Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster, Faster
by ConnieLaxer12
Summary: Brittana. On a college campus anything can happen and you can meet just about anyone. With dreams of dance, singing, and other careers colliding with life choices as well as grades and classes, who will succeed and who will fail? Read and Find Out!
1. A New Beginning

**Alright guys, I know I shouldn't be starting yet ANOTHER story, but I couldn't help myself once I came up with a bit of the plot. This lovely Brittana story with hints of Faberry will hopefully be able to compare to my previous one, "Must've Done Something Right", thanks so much for your support for that story as well as my others. On a second note, a few people have asked about a sequel to that story and I'd like to know what you all think. I hope to get quite a few reviews to tell me ideas and opinions and encouragement or discouragement of this story. Thanks in advance reviewers! (Sorry its a bit short.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related. Only my plot.**

**Song used: Sway- (Several several artists and remakes... but decided to go with the Pussy Cat Dolls version because it was jazzy and sexy like what Santana would do.)**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Beginning <strong>

**Britt's POV**

God, I hate moving. Having to pack up all of my unicorn stuffed animals takes forever, plus Lord Tubbington has to get put in a dog carrier because he can't fit in his old cat one, always a fun struggle that ends with me all scratched up and Lord Tubbington pouting for a solid couple of hours.

Oh right, you must be wondering who I am. Brittany Susan Pierce: college freshman. I'm from California and yeah, I'm a surfer, as to be expected from a lanky, blue eyed, blonde Cali girl. Unfortunately for surfing, I got a scholarship to NYU for dance, no surf whatsoever in New York. I mean, all is not lost, I still have dancing. Dance is like my life and with surfing all you're doing is making the board dance across that massive wave until you gracefully finish. Or something like that.

I've already met someone too, Quinn Fabray is my roommate. Medium-height blonde with short tousled hair to her shoulders, and has a girlfriend named Rachel who's here to be near Broadway and get a part on stage as well as take a few classes at NYU. They both came from Lima, Ohio. They've also been mentioning someone else who's a cheerleader for the basketball team that also was from the same school and a friend of theirs.

I walk into my first dance class and start stretching. It's mostly girls in here. Not that I'm complaining, I always get along with girls, rarely the cause of drama, but then again, that was back in laid back Cali. I'm in New York now, competition will probably be fierce. Also the fact that I'm attracted to girls never hurts the situation. I see an Asian guy pull a sweet bunch of B-boy moves. I walk over, "Hey, that was really good." I smile and he looks up almost surprised that I'm talking to him.

"Thanks?" He offers as if he doesn't know how to answer the compliment.

"I'm Brittany." I offer a hand. He wipes his hands on a towel and shakes my extended hand.

"Mike. Nice to meet someone who's not overly competitive, I mean I want to be the best but not at the cost of alienating everyone and giving up who I am, ya know?" He smiles widely and excitedly. I guess he hasn't had the best experience with people here so far.

I nod, "Yeah, I get what you mean. You don't have to worry about that with me." I smile at him, warmly.

Throughout the class we joke around and laugh, I feel like he's going to be a really great friend. His girlfriend's name is Tina and she goes to Columbia so they still see each other when they can commute. Apparently he had to fight hard to go to school for dance and not an Ivy League like his parents wanted him to, I can't help but think what a waste of talent that would've been, and he's easily top of the class here. We part ways at the end of class, exchanging numbers. I decide to stay back and work on a few things.

I toss my bag into the corner of the room and stretch my arms over my head, groaning slightly from the stiffness I find. I hear the faint sound of music, that's weird. I check my bag to see if my iPod got turned on in the process of tossing but it's off. I listen closer and hear it coming from the hallway. I grab my bag and investigate the source of the music. Soon a melodic voice is put into the song, this version is unlike any that I've heard of.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

I find the source at the room at the end of the hallway, the door is open slightly and I can see a figure moving around in a pattern that almost looks like a ballroom dance.

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

She steps into the light near me and I catch a glimpse of her gorgous face. She has the voice of a beautiful jazz singer and the body of an athlete. This Latina has definitely caught my eye. I continue to watch as she dances with her invisible partner wishing I could step in without disturbing her song.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

I come to realize that she's dancing the tango, by herself. I wonder if she's a dance student here. I haven't heard of any that can sing like that.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long befor-_

My phone buzzes in my pocket and her head whips around as I fumble to silence it. "Who's there?" I still am trying to redirect the call to my voicemail and stop the buzzing noise in hopes that she won't find me being stalkery at the moment. "I mean it! I don't give free shows to no one. Show yourself." I hear footsteps approach me, now or never.


	2. Meeting the Source

**Alright lovelies, I thought I'd be nice and give a little thanksgiving present to you all. Buuut in return I'd like some reviewwws pleaaase. It is thanksgiving afffter all (at least in the states) so any little comment or suggestions helps and will get a response from me.**

**Disclaimer: Yerp. The thing I said before.**

**REVIEWER:**

**BreakYourHeart: Ah, loyal reviewer. Of course I started a new Brittana story, with all this new stuff going on I'd be crey not to. And santana is a basketball cheerleader BUT there is more to her story than just that, so bear with the idea. Glad you like the college and the tango stuff. I figured Santana was serious enough for that, plus Britt can daaaance and show her a few moves, if ya know what I mean. I'll see how much I can write, I don't think I could do 100 chapters I mean the most I've done so far was 45 and that was on Spashley stories and sequels. I dunnnoooo.**

**READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the Source<strong>

**Britt's POV**

"Seriously, stop being creepy and show yourself! I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent bitch, bad things happen there. Costas malas!" She says still searching and walking towards my direction. I take a deep breath and step forward.

"Hi." I say and she jumps as her head spins towards me. Wow, she's even more beautiful up close. Those chocolate eyes, raven hair and caramel skin glowing in the dance room light is breathtaking. "I, um, sorry that I was listening, I was just practicing and I heard your voice, which is really good by the way, and I just wanted to see what was going on and then-"

"Okay, Okay, rambles. Put your eyes back in your head and close your mouth. I get it. Just don't do it again and we'll be good, okay?" She narrows her eyes, seizing me up a bit. "So, who are you anyways?"

"Oh, I'm Brittany!" I reply enthusiastically.

She smirks and says snidely, "Of course you are." I scrunch my eyebrows together. Was that supposed to be an insult? "I'm Santana, HBIC of the basketball cheerleaders at this school as well as the singers." She has this alluring air of confidence, definite sex appeal. "So keep out of my way with your little dancing and we'll be alright." She turns away from me.

"It looked like you were struggling with that tango." She freezes. I suppose no one ever had the guts to point out her faults that weren't a teacher or coach.

"Yeah? So what." Santana continues packing up her stuff, shoving things roughly into her bag.

"So, I've won a competitive ballroom competition, I could help."

Santana gets up off the floor and forcefully slings her bag over her shoulder and looks at me suspiciously with narrowed eyes, "And why would you do that? You don't even know me." I don't even know. I just want to get to know you more. I open my mouth to try to say something but she continues. "You know what? No, I'll figure it out by myself. I don't need your stalkery help, now if you'll excuse me; I've got someplace to be." She shoves past me and I feel the phone in my pocket vibrate. I take it out and read the text from Quinn.

_Hey Britt, you didn't answer your phone so you must still be at the dance studio. Rachel and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to grab dinner. Just something casual, nothing big. We've got our friend that you haven't met yet coming as well. We'll probably leave around 7-ish. Text me back.- Q_

My stomach growls and I figure why not, I could go for food and hopefully their friend is nice. I send Quinn a quick text back telling her I'll meet her at the room so we all can go and I hurry back to the dorm.

When I reach the room, I toss my bag onto my bed and look through my closet for something suitable for a casual dinner. I hurry into the bathroom for a quick shower and to help process everything that's happened today. I met a nice new friend and then met a…an acquaintance? Frenemy? Enemy? I don't know how to categorize Santana just yet, but something about her made me want to get closer to her, hence the stupid offer of teaching her something. Pft, lame, Britt, lame. She's probably not even into girls. With a body like that she probably has guys at her disposal 24/7.

I walk out of the shower and into my room in only a towel when our room door opens. "Hey Q, are you-" I freeze and see a shocked Santana from before out of her dance clothes and in tight skinny jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. I'm not quite sure if she registers who I am yet. "Oh uh, I'm sorry I was just-"

"Looking for Quinn?" Her eye brows scrunch together. "She's my roommate. And you must be the nameless friend she talks about."

"Oh, you're _that_ Brittany. Small world." She muses as her eyes look at me up and down. Okay, so definitely not straight by that hungry look.

"Uh, yeah. Could you maybe close the door and turn around or wait outside or something? I'm kind of getting dressed." I see a slight hint of red cross her cheeks.

"Oh yeah, sorry." She closes the door and turns around, back facing me as I pull on all of my necessary clothes. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I really didn't have a reason to snap at you like that. It was flattering that you thought I was so good that you had to figure out what was going on. You have to understand that I felt threatened." Threatened? By me? I comb through my messy hair and put it up. "You seemed like such a dancer just by the way you carried yourself and I was just me, a girl who was doing a half-assed tango, and once you pointed that out to me I struck out at you. And for that I'm sorry."

"You wanna hear something funny, San?" I face her to see her back still turned to me. I chuckle to myself. "Well first you can turn around." She turns to me and I see a smirk form on her face from the use of her nicname. "The noise that you heard that alerted you that I was watching was Quinn inviting me to dinner tonight."

She chuckles, "Really? Q always was a meddler. Now she just does it without trying, must be some sort of Quinn-tuistion." I nod and laugh. She's really not so bad. "So can we start over? I'd like to get to know you better, Britt."

I nod, "Yeah, one second." I walk out of the room and come back in with a perplexed Santana looking at me. "Oh hi. I'm Brittany and I'm sorry to interrupt but I heard you singing and it was so beautiful that I came to check it out." I extend a hand which she takes it chuckling. A jolt of energy shoots through my arm as our hands touch for the first time.

"I'm Santana. Glad you enjoyed the show." She says with that husky Latina voice of hers and winks at me. I feel a blush rise to my face.

"Hey B-Oh." Quinn walks in with Rachel in tow and looks at our linked hands. "You two have already met."

"Yeah, we kind of have." Santana and I share a look that conveys more than we're telling her as we drop our hands back to our sides.

"Good. Well then, let's get going shall we? I'm utterly famished." Rachel pipes up with a smile.

"Whatever you say, short stuff." Santana muses playfully. I've had enough surprises for one night; unfortunately this night has only begun. We'll see what happens at dinner and what embarrassing stories I can get out of these three on each other.


	3. Dinner and Dancing

**So I thought I'd be nice and get this out to my lovely people as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy and don't kill me for what occurs. Plleeaase? Otherwise there's no more story...**

**Disclaimer: You know the whole shabang.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**AshleyDonovan: Thank you for the review and kind words.**

**BreakYourHeart: Hey, no slapping me for what Santana does. Santana does the slapping anyways...There will be basketball stuff, no worries. Hey, stereotyping latina's into automatically great tango dancers is not coooool. Oh wait...And yes, SAntana has accepted Rachel for the most part. I dunnno, maybe I can fit sugar somewhere. Who knows...except for my brain which tells me things. **

**jenifer: Thanks, I hope you continue to keep reading and reviewing.**

**READ, REVVVIEW, and ENJJOYY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner and Dancing<strong>

**Britt's POV**

The taxi ride to dinner is going fairly smooth; San and I struck up a conversation for the most part while the two love birds in front of us got their cuddle on. They can be pretty adorable at times. As Santana and I talk in the taxi, I get a better sense of her. She and Quinn met when they joined the "Cheerios", a cheer squad at their high school in Ohio. They at first butted heads, but when they were selected as co-captains, they got to know each other better and became friends. Rachel was a bit different, Santana used to be a bit of a bully towards her, but once Quinn confessed she had a thing for the tiny brunette, Santana backed off. She's now here for her singing and hopes to open up a record label. She's so ambitious and confident that it feels nice to be around her, plus she's not bad to look at. I feel like I'm starting to want more from her. Is that weird after only a few hours? I mean I barely know her, but we've clicked fast.

We reach the restaurant and once we sit down, I take the opportunity to find out dirty little secrets on each of them. If I get one to confess the other will come firing back with another embarrassing story, my entertainment for the night. It doesn't take much for Rachel to spill something. "Well, Quinn and Santana dated." Both of their eyes go wide. "Oh come on, the whole school knew, you two weren't all too discrete."

"And that didn't bother you?" I question. "They still are fairly close from what I can tell."

Rachel smirks with a chuckle, "Who do you think broke them up?"

I raise an eyebrow and look at San who grumbles, "Yes, fine. The midget stole my girlfriend." I can't help but laugh and Rachel smiles proudly. "But in all fairness, our relationship was almost purely physical. It was more of a friends with benefits if anything."

Quinn has turned crimson and I grin, "Embarrassed Quinnie?"

She huffs, "Just a little. Didn't know I was a massive piece of meat in high school for you two dogs to fight over."

"Everyone was a piece of meat for me in high school, Q. You know that." Santana smirks and chuckles. So she was a womanizer? "Even if I was confused as to why I didn't like cock as much as pussy." So she was with guys as well, but likes girls more.

"Wait, so was Quinn your first girl?" I raise a brow at her and she shrugs.

"Yeah, pretty much. We kind of determined it for each other."

"Well, this isn't just slightly awkward." Rachel laughs quietly.

"Just slightly." Santana mumbles as Quinn grins and pecks Rachel's lips.

"Rach, you know you're the one for me." She wraps her arm around her girlfriend who has to dopiest grin on her face.

"Yeah, Berry you can have her. I'm more interested in other…cuts of meat." She eyes me at the last couple of words and it has definitely gotten hot in here. "So, want to go to a club after?" She turns to everyone. I can tell it's really not a suggestion or question. What Santana wants, Santana gets.

"San, I've got a paper to write." Quinn whines.

"That's not due for a week, Quinn." I pipe up. All she's done is complain about the paper for the past couple of days, and I could use the dancing to de-stress. Santana looks at her challengingly.

"I'm all for a club. I want to experience all the New York nightlife has to offer." Rachel chirps as her eyes light up. "Please, Quinn?" She looks at Quinn excitedly and Q rolls her eyes.

"Fine. We'll go." Rachel squeaks and presses a kiss to her cheek.

We decide to walk to a nearby club and with Santana's flirting with the bartender, manage to get us some drinks. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't jealous, I mean have you seen San? She's probably one of the most gorgeous people I know, funny that we only met a few hours ago but we've become fast friends. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I turn around to see a familiar Asian.

"Mike! Hey." I give him a hug and he awkwardly reciprocates it. Oops, maybe a little too friendly?

"Hey, Brittany. I saw you over here and I thought I'd say hi. I'm just here with a couple friends. They're on the basketball team." He points to a table with a mohawked guy, and a guy with abnormally large lips.

"Oh cool, so am I. I mean with friends, not the basketball team. This is Quinn, Rachel and Santana." They all wave but Santana walks over to the table with the guys and laughs pushing the mohawk guy.

"So I guess you know these guys, San?" I chirp up.

"Yeah, head cheerleader kind of needs to know the team. This is Sam and Noah. But Noah goes by Puck because he thinks it's cool or something." San mocks him in a dumb jock voice.

"Whatever, you." He grabs her and sits her on his lap, she squeals and laughs. I feel jealousy boiling up inside of me. I hear a particularly good song come on and I convince Mike to dance with me. Nothing too risqué, he is taken after all. We dance for a few minutes, laughing until the song ends and one with a particularly low base comes on. Grinding song, definitely not for Mike and me. We make our way back to the table, when I feel arms wrap around my waist and a body press into me. "Care to dance with me?" A familiar voice rasps in my ear. I allow the person to pull me back onto the dance floor, as I begin to dance in front of her. Her breasts are pressing into my back as she pulls our bodies closer. I grind my ass back into her centre, eliciting a moan from her pouty lips. I turn around and wrap my arms around San's neck, getting lost in the music. Her hands slide to my hips as we grind into each other, getting heated. She presses her forehead to mine as our bodies sway together effortlessly. I look into her eyes and she licks her lips, staring back. She leans in and claims my lips in a heated kiss, snaking her experienced tongue into my mouth. I hear the music fade out into another song and I pull away to reveal a smirking Santana.

My mind catches up to me all at once and I shake my head to clear it, walking away from her intoxicating presence to the outside air. When I reach the cold outside, I take a deep breath, letting it chill my lungs and refresh my mind, clearing out the haze. I run my fingers through my hair. "Britt? What's wrong?" Santana says exiting the club and coming to stand beside me.

"I can't do this, San. I've know you for not even five hours and you've got me kissing you." Not that I didn't like it. I just don't want to get hurt.

"What's so bad about that?" Santana questions with a smile, "I thought that kiss was pretty awesome."

"It was." I turn to her, a satisfied smirk appearing. "But it can't happen." Her smirk fades.

"But why?" She reaches out to touch my shoulder, but I walk away from her hand. She looks a bit hurt by my actions but I need space.

"Because you can't handle me." I say simply and she snorts in disbelief.

"Oh really? I think what went on inside was me handling you pretty well." She purrs out trying to reason with me while walking towards me.

"No, San. You can't. You can't handle a relationship. You view people as pieces of meat. You couldn't even handle a relationship with Quinn, your best friend." Her eyes soften and her eyebrows scrunch together. "We're friends, and that's all we will be. I can't have my heart broken San, because if I let you in right now, that's what's going to happen." I turn and walk away from her hailing a cab to take me back to the dorm.


	4. Teach Me How

**Alright, thanks guys, so much for the reviews, hope you continue to. This one's just a little plot developer. Hope you enjoy and comment.  
>ON ANOTHER NOTE: I couldn't stop smiling for the life of me last night. Luckily I watched the new episode of Glee by myself or I would've looked like a grinning idiot. Constant Craving is stuck in my head (such a good thing) and Finn's rendition of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun was pretty awesome and not cheese-tastic like the song is per usual. Anyone else weirded out about "Update. My parents are cool with it."? Okay? That's what you were freaking out about...and then oh yeah, my grandma will be fine. DENIED! But then she's cool at the end. -Shrugs- Whatever, dude. At least the writers continue the out lesbian character story and Naya is still around. *Rant officially ended*<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own GLEE**

**REVIEWERS:**

**crazyfornaya: Yeah, the whole innocent victim Britt is overrated. Thanks for your comment!**

**Blueskkies: Thaannkss.**

**BreakYourHeart: Eh, I enjoy ppllaayyying with you. It's all too fun. ;P Meh, artie annoys me a wee bit so yeah, probably won't be seeing him.**

**Anon: Aw, thanks so much. I hope you continue reading.**

**wkgreen: Yeah, I thought it was pretty fair. Santana can't always have what she wants, can she? Hope you enjoy!**

**READ, REEEVIEW, and ENJOY!**

**Sorry for the kinda long authors note...I HAVE FEELINGS I CANNOT WITHHOLD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Teach Me How<strong>

**Britt's POV**

I wake up to my alarm going off and I groan. At least I don't have classes today until the afternoon. I open my eyes to see Quinn walking around the room getting ready. I sit up rubbing my eyes and shut off my alarm. Quinn turns around with a concerned look, "Hey B. Are you okay? You left the club early, Santana wouldn't tell us what happened, but said that you weren't hurt."

"Yeah, I was just tired and didn't want you guys to stop on my account." Total lie and Quinn knows it.

"And the truth now, Britt." She sits next to me on my bed, looking at me expectantly.

"I shut down Santana's advances." Her eyebrows shoot up. "We kissed in the club and it was amazing." I feel a dopey smile cross my face and Q smiles softly back at me until my smile fades. "But then I realized that she can't handle an actual relationship, and until she can, I can't be with her in that way." Even though it's killllling me, I mean have you seen the woman? "So I told her we'd be friends and that's it."

"Wow, B. That takes a lot of self control. I should know." Q chuckles softly, "But I'm proud of you. And at least Santana actually has to work for something once in her life." She nudges me playfully and a small smile spreads across my lips. "You sure you're alright?" She questions once more, always the considerate one.

"Positive, Q." I hope.

It's been a couple days since the incident outside the club. I've only really talked to Mike and Quinn, because she's my roommate and he's in my dance class. Everyone else has been busy. I'm stretching out after another hard dance class when I hear Santana's singing from the hallway. I'm compelled to apologize for how harshly I acted, and I mean she's still my sort of friendly acquaintance right? I can talk to her….I think.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk down the familiar hallway to the dimly lit room where I see Santana practicing again while humming the song to herself. She makes a wrong step and growls out, running her hands through her hair. I knock on the door and she turns to me, with an unreadable expression.

"Hey, San." I walk in, dropping my bag. "How's it going?"

"Fine." She says curtly as she stretches her arms out a bit.

"Listen, I'm sorry I was so harsh the other night." I start off but she cuts in.

"Britt, really, it's fine. I get it, okay? Not that I'm happy about it, but I get it. You needed to get through to me, and you did. Message clear: Friendship initiated, okay?" She grabs her water out and takes a couple sips. I can see the sweat on her body glistening; she probably had cheer earlier and came over here after judging by the cheer shirt and small practice shorts.

I break off from appreciating her skimpy clothing, "Really? Because you seem pissed."

"Just frustrated with this stupid tango is all." She grumbles, shoving her water back into her bag.

"Why are you doing it anyways? You've got singing and cheer, are you like some sort of dancing fanatic too?" I smile softly.

"My mother." She rolls her eyes and continues in a high pitched heavy spanish accent, "Santana, you need to know the tango, it would please me so much, Niña. Dance it for your brother's wedding, yes?" She scoffs.

"Huh, didn't picture you for the type to follow your parents' orders." I muse. She seems like a bit of a badass. Probably quite a handful when she was in high school.

San raises her eyebrow at me, "Well, they're paying for my college so if they find out I didn't take the class at my brother's wedding, bye bye NYU education, hello community college. And believe me; you don't want community college in Lima." She shudders for good measure and I chuckle softly. She's kind of funny in a sassy way.

"So…what if I help you?" She cocks her eyebrow at me again. "No, seriously. You can drop the class and I'll teach it to you in your free time. That way you don't have to waste time in a stupid class full of snobby rich kid ballroom dancers who think they're better than you." I continue in a whisper, "They're kind of the worst. But shhhh don't tell."

She thinks about it for a bit before a grin spreads across her face, "Deal. But what's in it for you?"

"I get to spend time with you. Isn't that enough?" Her grin widens and she looks away almost bashfully. Point one for the Unicorns.

"I suppose you're right. I am awesome, I keep it real and everyone loves me." She brushes off her shoulders and I giggle.

"Well, let's start off with the basics shall we?" I smile softly and step next to her. I can see the sweat glistening off her abs from her previous athletic activities and it's hard to tear my eyes away from that tanned stomach. Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?

"So, I figure we could go Argentinean tango, since your mother is Spanish and it's one of the closer ones to authentic. It can be pretty intense, but I'm sure you can handle it with a little practice." I start off teaching her the correct posture, carefully adjusting little things here and there. Then I teach a few small step patterns and the general hip motion. I keep trying to adjust her arms but I realize that she would do better with a partner; her partner will be leading after all. I step into her space and put a hand on my shoulder and grasp the other in my hand, I look into Santana's eyes which have a curious expression. I give her a small smile and proceed to lead her through a few steps. Just to add a little fun, I quickly spin her out and bring her back in. Her enticing laugh echoes throughout the room and she comes back into me, her face mere millimeters from my own. You can feel the sexual tension oozing from us as her eyes glance at my lips. I realize what I'm about to do and pull away clearing my throat. "That was really good, San. I think we can stop for today. You have my number so we'll figure out whenever you're free next." She nods and we pack up our stuff. I start to walk out and she grasps my hand, I feel a familiar jolt through my body at her touch.

"B, wait. You're doing this for me, the least I can do is buy you dinner." She smiles softly at me. At that moment my stomach gurgles.

"You're lucky my stomach agrees with you." I smile softly and look down at our linked hands. Seriously, what have I gotten myself into?


	5. Walk ins and Sleepovers

**Heeeyyy there, lovely people. Thanks so much for the reviews. It was a bit of a wait for this one but I hope you think it was worth it...or a little tiny bit at least. Anyways, I have midterms in the very very very near future so the next chapter might take slightly longer to write.**

**ALSO I thought of this tango plot line before there was a Brittango going on in the next episode (Sectionals)...awkward coincidence...But hey, at least they've got the right idea. And might I say it's kind of hot...not what I'm going for though, Argentinian is a looooot schmexayer than that little steppy ballroom tango they had going on there. -END OF EXPLANATION RANT-**

**REVIEWERS:**

**riptide2015: Aw thank youuu. Good to see you reviewing again.**

**Blueskkies: Aw thanks. The episode wasn't tooooo bad, but hey, Brittana needed a kiss, all I'm sayin', would've totally satisfied all shippers. The abuela scene was easily the best scene in the entire thing. **

**crazyfornaya: Thanks so much. I'll be continuing, just hope you stick with me through my writers block and lack of time!**

**BreakYourHeart: BACK WITH THE LARGE ESSAYS I SEE! Eh, you'll just have to wait and see what happens, I give away nothing. NOTHING I TELLS YA. Don't worry the main cat of the story shall be mentioned. Brittana will happen eventually, and faberry will definately continue to appear.**

**READ, REVIEW, aannnnd ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Walk ins and Sleepovers<strong>

**Britt's POV**

Santana and I walk comfortably down the street to a local café. We sit down at a table outside; I soon realize it's not the best idea since the wind's picked up quite a bit. We order and engage in polite conversation, joking about the dancing that occurred before and then continuing to personal lives.

"So, how are your parents with the whole gay thing?" I say without thinking and she chokes on her coffee a bit.

"Wow, you're not giving me warm up questions. Just swinging right in there, huh?" I smile bashfully and murmur an apology. She just chuckles and continues, "They're okay with it now, although I know my mother would prefer that I was with a man instead of my interest in women, but she's been civil. My father's been my rock in all of this." She lifts her cup of coffee back to her lips and takes a sip. "How's yours?"

I just shrug, "They just want me to be me. They weren't around a ton, they were always in Africa or somewhere else helping misfortunate children. I kind of grew up with nannies and whenever my parents were back home, they were spoiling me rotten. They claimed that after seeing the poor conditions some children were in that they were so grateful to have me and their wealthy lifestyle and therefore it called for bending to my every whim. I got into surfing just to distract myself from being alone in a big house with only my cat, Lord Tubbington, to keep me company. He was kind of my best friend, even if he did steal my father's cigars." Santana chuckles at that and smiles.

"A surfer from Cali? Who would've known." She teases and I roll my eyes grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. Cali girl stereotype. At least I don't talk in a Valley girl accent or say dude too much." I joke. "Airhead thing I might have down though. I never was too bright." I stare into my glass of water thoughtfully.

"Hey..B. You're not an airhead or stupid." I look up at her with a questioning expression. "Well, you're not. From what I've heard from being around you is that you understand the world in a different way. It just makes you special, unique, and anyone that calls you stupid is just scared. They're just scared of believing that the world can be seen from all different points of view." She places her hand on mine and smiles. Wow, she's amazing, I look into her eyes but then turn away shivering from the cold…well and her intense gaze. "Cold?" I nod and she reaches into her bag. "Here, take my cheer sweatshirt."

"San you don't-" I attempt to refuse her sweatshirt because I might melt if any part of her clothing touches me, let alone covers me.

"Seriously, take it, B. I'm not using it, I've got coffee." She smiles and hands me her sweatshirt which I pull over my head. I'm engulfed in her tantalizing scent, smells good.

"So, you're not the usual stupid cheerleader either huh?" I remark.

Santana smiles and stirs her coffee around, "Well, cheerleading wasn't always the plan." I look at her curiously. "When I was little I wanted to be a basketball player. I even played through middle school. I was easily the best one on the team; I'm pretty aggressive if you haven't already noticed." She smiles and chuckles. "But once I hit high school, my mother wouldn't allow me to be a basketball player. She said that I needed to be more of a 'girl' and do cheer." She scoffs. "I later learned that she feared that I was lesbian and I was just shoving myself into a stereotype. Don't get me wrong, I love bossing people around and showing large crowds that Santana Lopez is hot and top of the pyramid, but sometimes I wish I was out on the court instead of cheering on the sweaty boys on it."

"You still can, San. No one's stopping you out here."

She shakes her head, "No, that time has passed for me. Plus I can't leave my squad; they'd be lost without me." She smirks and gives me a cocky look.

Our dinner progresses smoothly, telling stories of high school and all of the little things we enjoy. Sadly, the check comes and we leave the small table. We walk back to the dorms in a comfortable silence, the wind has picked up more and I catch Santana looking a little cold. "San, really, you should have your sweatshirt back, you're freezing."

She shakes her head and smiles, "It'll only be a little til we get to the dorm. I'll be fine; I couldn't live with myself if I took my sweatshirt back from you and left you in the cold." Aw, she's sweet. I feel myself being drawn towards her even more and that scares me. It's only been a few days since I told her we couldn't hook up, but now I find myself regretting it a bit and longing for those lips on mine once more. Gah, snap out of it Pierce, she's Santana. She doesn't do commitment.

We reach my dorm room and I turn to take off her sweatshirt. She grabs my arm. "Keep it, B. That way you'll have to think of me." She winks and I roll my eyes laughing.

"I don't think I could forget you if I tried, San." I'm hyper aware of her hand still on my arm. "You should come in, we can hangout a bit more." I smile softly and open the door to my dorm and am met with a sight I wish I could erase from my mind.

"Oh yeah…Rach…" My hand goes over my eyes and Santana snickers. Rachel is currently on top of Quinn doing god knows what right now.

"Hey sex bunnies!" Santana yells and peels my hand away from my eyes. "We're home." Quinn bolts up, throwing Rachel off of her. "Uh yeah, so since you two are so busy, I think I'll take B back to my room for the night. Have fun!" She waves at a glaring Quinn and an embarrassed Rachel and closes the door.

We look at each other and burst out laughing, "Come on, I have a single on the floor above us." We take the stairs up and she unlocks her door letting me in. "You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in, if you want, or you could sleep naked, either way." She wiggles her eyebrows and I hit her arm playfully. "What? It's just a suggestion." She smirks and whispers in my ear, "I bet that dancer body is banging under those clothes."

My breath catches at the sultry tone of her voice, "I can't show you all of my cards just yet, now can I?" I muse back, trying to seem unfazed.

She smiles, "Of course. But you did say 'yet' so I'll be waiting." She smirks and pulls out some clothes for herself and me. I walk to the bathroom and get changed coming back to a scantily clad Santana. She's only in her bra and shorts, the tank top hanging from her hands as she stretches a little. I gaze lustfully at her tan and sleek back. I shake my head, noooo, nope. Get it together. She arches her back and lets out a moan. Wait, why am I fighting this again? Because she's a player. Get it together, Pierce. You can have her once she proves she's in it for the long haul. Now stop drooling and act normal, she's turning around. Well, meh to you too voice of reason in my head.

Santana smiles at me, "Like the view, B?"

I smirk, "Who wouldn't." Her eyebrows shoot up, I've caught her off guard with that comment, which isn't surprising considering I haven't shown a total interest or confirmed it since we met.

San slips her shirt on and we crawl into her bed. I can feel her body heat and her arm presses against mine. I turn to the side with my back to her and I can feel her breath on my neck. Eventually her breathing evens out and I'm left with my thoughts. Did I really think I could withstand Santana Lopez? The rest of the night I'm left to ponder what course of action I will take next.


	6. Into the Morning

**Here's chapter 6 for you all. Apologies for the next chapter, unless I massively procrastinate like I'm doing now, on studying for midterms, I won't have time to write it for a few more days than usual. Darn test thingies.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ze glee-ish things.**

**REVIEWERS!**

**Riptide2015: Aw, thanks.**

**Blueskkies: I know, I'm working on length here but they decide on their own when they stop. They've mutinied against me.**

**crazyfornaya: Yeah, Santana has that ability. The flirty banter shall pick up soon, don't worry. Britt's just warming up to Santana. LT is completely essential, pft. Although he hasn't been mentioned recently.**

**BreakYourHeart: Glad you liked it. And no, not remotely near a card game...unless it was dare strip poker or something. "Dancing" shall occur eventually, you should know that by my billions of chapters that you've reviewed on.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOOYYY**

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Morning<strong>

**Britt's POV**

I wake up engulfed in a pleasant warmth, I slowly open my eyes to see the top of Santana's head who is currently sleeping soundly. We must've shifted around in our sleep because my arms are currently wrapped around a sleeping Santana nestled in them. I'm surprised she didn't try anything last night; she just let me sleep and left me alone on my side of the bed, well, until this happened.

I look to her bedside table and see that its 9:00. Luckily, it's a Saturday and we both don't have classes. I don't want to wake her but I kind of have to go to the bathroom, like a lot. "Santana," I whisper softly and she makes a small little noise, snuggling closer into me. "San." I whisper again, rubbing her back gently. Another almost whimpering noise. "Santana…" I whine and she pulls me tighter to her and mumbles, "Five more minutes, Ma. Please." I chuckle a bit and I decide it's time to wiggle my way out of her grasp, which ends with me falling off the bed with a loud thud. Ouch, my back/butt.

"What? Who's there?" Santana wakes up startled. "I'm from Lima Hieghts Adjacent! You don't want to-"

"Santana! It's me, relax." She quiets down and peers over the edge of the bed, looking at me curiously

"Well, what are you doing on the ground?" She smirks and chuckles.

"Looking for gnomes under your bed." I deadpan. "What do you think I'm doing? I fell off the bed trying to get out of your snuggle death grip to go to the bathroom." I stand up and Santana looks at me strangely.

"Santana Lopez doesn't snuggle." She says plainly.

"Santana Lopez does snuggle and likes to use me as her oversized teddy bear. You were the little spoon." I say almost teasingly.

"Pft, ha. You're crazy." She waves me off and gets up off the bed.

"Fine, be that way. But I thought it was kind of adorable." She turns away from me but I caught the small blush creeping into her cheeks as she opens the drawers of her dresser, trying to figure out what to wear to get ready for breakfast. I slip Santana's sweatshirt over the borrowed clothes I wore to bed. "I'm going to go back to my room. Want to see how the love birds that I awkwardly walked in on are?"

"Sure. I love a good _teasing_ as much as anyone." She of course pulls out a double meaning even at this early in the morning with a small purr in her voice.

"I'll remember that." I quip back without thinking. What is going on? I'm flirting. We're supposed to just be friends for now. But friends can flirt right?

I see Santana's shirt fly across the room as she slips on her clean one and opts for sweats instead of those small shorts for cheer she favors. Shorts that I and a lot of other people will most likely be missing. I can't help but sneak a few looks at her tanned lean body, before gathering up my clothes from yesterday.

She turns around and smiles, "Well then, the dwarf and pixie await." She winks at me and I chuckle as we head out. I inhale the smell of Santana's sweatshirt and sigh softly; I don't think I'll be able to part with this thing.

We reach my door and I knock about 20 times before a grumpy looking Quinn opens the door. I wanted to wait for her to answer it so I didn't walk in on their Faberry sexytime again.

"Jeez Q, after what we saw last night, you'd think you'd be over the fucking moon and singing to the birds helping you get ready for the day." Santana smirks and Quinn rubs her eyes.

"Well, you woke me up at 10 am on a Saturday with your obnoxious knocking when Britt has a key that she never takes off for fear of losing it." True, I forget a lot of things. Sometimes my middle name doesn't seem like mine so I tell people I don't know. Quinn tugs on the sweatshirt neck and shows the small lanyard that has my key on it. She blinks a few times while looking at the sweatshirt before a her eyebrows scrunch together. "Santana, mind explaining why Britt is wearing your prized cheer sweatshirt, your shorts, and holding her clothes from yesterday? You fucked her, didn't you. What did I tell you about messing with people who live with me? I'll have to deal with them when you don't call them or-"

"Q! Chill, alright. Let me explain before you jump to conclusions like some crazy bunny. Britt-Britt walked in on you two so I figured I'd let her sleep in my single with me. The sweatshirt was from yesterday when she was cold at dinner and the clothes are what I gave her to sleep in. I'm offended that you'd think I'd do any of those things to her. Jesus Quinn, I'm not a monster. You of all people should know that." Santana's getting riled up and it's a little frightening. Quinn goes to respond but I cut her off.

"San, relax." I grab her hand and squeeze it gently. Where did that come from? Reflex? But, hey, it gets her to calm down from her rant. "Well, I know you're not a monster, San. You've been kind of sweet for the past day."

Quinn raises a brow, "Sweet? San doesn't really do sweet. Next thing you know you're going to call her adorable or something."

"That already happened." Santana mumbles and Quinn's eyebrows shoot up.

"What brought that on?" Santana gives me a pleading look to not tell Q anything that happened but I don't think I can resist.

"Santana snuggled into me during the night." I rush out and grin at Santana.

"Britt!" Santana whines and Quinn stands there dumbfounded.

"Santana Lopez? Snuggles? Snuggler, not snuggle-ee? Oh wow, that's priceless." A smirk spreads across her face and Santana grumbles.

"As much as I'd love to hear you make fun of me more, I'm super hungry so can we go out and get breakfast, now? Even though I'm sure you eat enough last night, Quinnie."

"I'm going to chose to ignore that last comment." Quinn walks back into our room and we both follow her in. We notice right off that Rachel isn't in here.

"So where's the midget at this time of day anyways?" Santana says as she sits down on my bed bouncing a little. Well, we've both officially been on each other's beds, and not in the manner that people would assume.

"Rachel had early vocal lessons so she left a half hour after Britt walked in." Quinn states from her closet. We can hear the rustling of clothes and opening and closing of drawers. Santana looks over and smiles at me, putting her hand on mine. I feel tingles shoot up my arm and I giggle.

"Alright." Santana quickly retracts her hand as Quinn comes back into the room. "Let's go."

"Of course, can't keep you from your coffee and bacon addiction now can we?" Santana teases her.

"Watch it Lopez, or I'll be sure to tell your squad of this snuggle bunny business." Santana's face falls and she looks at me while Quinn laughs. They must've been an interesting couple in high school.

As we walk out of the dorm, I find myself thinking about how great Santana's been. She's given me space. She's cut back on her comments. She's behaved for the most part. It's not enough for me to totally trust her, but it's a start. I reach over and grab her hand in mine as we walk to breakfast. I can see the biggest grin out of the corner of my eye spreading across San's face. It feels right.


	7. The Power of Persuasion and Payback

**Alrighty then, guys. I know it's been a while with the crazyness of exams, but I have written this juuuust for you. Plus it's a ton longer than the usual chapters. Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: Ya knooow it already.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Blueskkies: Thaaank you. I try.**

**BreakYourHeart: Pft, silly my ego can't hit the clouds, the clouds run away from it too quickly. Cue the move making.**

**wkgreen: Britt's got some self-control, I must say. I couldn't refuse Santana, that's for sure. There shall be more flirting.**

**Songs used: Wheels- Foo Fighters, Lying is the Most Fun a Girl can have without taking her clothes off- Panic! AT the Disco (aka song with title lyrics), annnnd Darlin'-Between the Trees**

**READ, REVIEW and ENJOY! You lovely lovely people.**

**ALSO: Check out my other Brittana mini-story I'm currently working on. "We Can Try."**

* * *

><p><strong>The Power of Persuasion and Payback<strong>

**Britt's POV**

We entered the small café with Santana dragging her heels and yawning, it literally took forever to get here because San is a coffee addict and can't function in the morning. You'd think she'd have a coffee maker in her room because of this but she just mumbled sleepily, "crappy coffee broke", and then proceeded to hang on me all the way to the café. Everything was going well with the hand holding and such until the withdrawals kicked in. It was like trying to carry a sack of potatoes that was constantly mumbling incoherent insults and snarky remarks. Eventually Quinn rolled her eyes and helped me half-drag her to breakfast. Perfect morning right? But hey, not like I can complain, gave me a reason to touch her without her getting all smug about it.

We sit down at our table and San orders enough caffeine to give herself five heart attacks while Quinn and I just order some OJ. The bell on the door rings and lo and behold the basketball guys from the other night walk in. Puck spots us and a particularly miserable Santana and a smirk appears on his face. He says something to Sam and they walk over to us. "Well hey there sunshine. You're looking positively awesome today." Puck drawls out and Santana flips him off.

"Hey back off Puck. You know she's in caffeine withdrawal and completely sexually frustrated because she's holding off for my roommate." Quinn jokes and Santana's head shoots up.

"Oh fuck allll of you." She glares and then looks at me with a slightly worried expression. I raise an eyebrow at her, she's abstaining for me? Wow, that's a change. She bashfully turns away, clearing her throat. "Uh so, how's the band going, Puck?"

"It's not. We still can't find a lead singer." He pointedly looks at her as he steals some food off of Quinn's plate. Uh oh, it's bacon. Quinn spots him and slaps his hand, quickly snatching back her prized pig, glaring. "Ouch." Sam just laughs and I can't help but be amused at their antics.

"Seriously, I told you. Santana sings your crappy songs for no one. No. One." San says defiantly. "And you should know better than to mess with Quinn's bacon in the morning or ever."

"Oh come on, Santana." Sam pleads. "Only one show just to get publicity for the band so we can get legit auditions. Please?" Sam pouts with his overly large mouth.

I smirk and decide to have a little fun with it as the others are distracted talking about the show. I might as well give her a shot, she is after all not having sex for me, which is unheard of considering the stories I've heard from Quinn and Rachel. "San," I whisper softly in her ear so only she can hear it as she sips on her coffee, "I think it'd be really sexy if you sang in their band." She gulps and I don't think it was because of a large amount of coffee she consumed. "I'd even let you take me out after." She coughs and puts her cup down.

Everyone stares at her and she smiles sheepishly, "Sorry, went down the wrong pipe." Quinn just smirks at me, obviously more observant than the other two.

I trace my fingers along the top of her thigh and it makes up her decision, "I'll do it." She says a little more squeakily than normal. The table looks at her strangely, except for Quinn who's watched the exchange.

"What?" Puck and Sam look dumbfounded as Quinn gives me a wink and just chuckles.

"I'll sing. Only one show. And I get to have final approval of songs."

"You got yourself a deal, Lopez." Puck extends his hand and Santana shakes it, offering me a sideways glance. I wink at her and smirk. So this is what it's like to have Santana Lopez in the palm of your hand, I kind of like it.

_**Gig Night**_

"I hope you know Britt, that Santana is going to eventually get you back ten times harder than your stunt at the café." Quinn warns as she fixes her make up.

"Oh Quinn, you always expect the worst in people. I'm sure Santana thought it was justly deserved." Rachel pipes in as she sits on her girlfriend's bed.

"Rachel, hunny, you know I love you, but you can be way too optimistic sometimes." Quinn smirks in the mirror looking at her girlfriend.

"Well, that's why I have my little realist." Rachel coos at Quinn whose smile just grows bigger.

"You two are sickeningly sweet, I hope you know that." I quip as I watch the exchange.

"Just how we are." Rachel shrugs and smiles adoringly at Quinn.

We're currently waiting on Quinn to finish getting ready so we can head to the local club Puck's band is playing at. Santana's already over there for sound check. Little do they know, that Santana has already begun torturing me for my little stunt. Our dance practices have happened every day this week and every time she insists on practicing the few moves that have her body pressed completely against me or that she can 'accidentally' grind into me. I've been so frustrated that I've taken full advantage of the nights Quinn spends her time at Rachel's.

Otherwise, Santana hasn't talked much about the performance. She usually just changes the subject. I'm starting to worry about what she has planned for the performance, she does have free reign of songs and I know for a fact that she can write some as well. She's in Songwriting 101, duh.

We arrive at the club and cut everyone in line because we're on the list. It's so good to have connections. We take the reserved table and see Sam making sure his bass is in order, Puck is making obscene gestures at San with his guitar as she flips him off while adjusting her mic stand, and the drummer guy is some kid named Finn who I think is a benchwarmer for the basketball team.

Santana spots me and a large grin spreads across her face. I'm nervous for our date tonight. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing to add to my teasing but it felt right when I said it. I think we're ready to try this thing out.

San looks freakin' hot tonight, I barely get to see her out of sweats or her cheer uniform, and wow, tonight is wow. Black boots with a skin tight thigh length black dress that hugs all of her curves, her hair is down and a headband securing it from her face. That smirk she has on only enhances her sex appeal on that stage.

"Hello everyone." Santana husks into the mic and everyone quiets and turns to look on stage. "I'm Santana Lopez and tonight behind me we have a new up and coming band in need of a lead singer because I'm doing this for one night only." We hear a couple woots and 'You're hot's come from the crowd. "Well thank you, I know." God, she's cocky. It's cute most of the time. "Anyways, I hope you enjoy me and the band of misfits behind me. The first one is a song that they wrote up so to give you a taste of what they're like here's Wheels. Not really my style, but I'm helping out some friends."

_I know what you're thinkin' _

_We were goin' down _

_I can feel the sinkin' _

_But then I came around _

She sways and bobs to the music. She's good.

_And everyone I've loved before _

_Flashed before my eyes _

_And nothin' mattered anymore _

_I looked into the sky _

She smirks at me as she sings the next few lines, swaying her hips.

_Well I wanted something better man _

_I wished for something new _

_And I wanted something beautiful _

_And wish for something true _

_Been lookin' for a reason man _

_Something to lose _

Puck and San echo each other in the next few lines of the chorus. Everyone's clapping to the beat and she looks so at home on stage, kind of like me and dance.

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down) _

_When the wheels touch ground (When the wheels touch ground) _

_And you feel like it's all over _

_There's another round for you _

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down) _

_Know your head is spinnin' _

_Broken hearts will mend _

_This is our beginning _

_Comin to an end _

_Well, you wanted something better man _

_You wished for something new _

_Well, you wanted something beautiful _

_Wished for something true _

_Been lookin for a reason man _

_Something to lose _

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down) _

_When the wheels touch ground (When the wheels touch ground) _

_And you feel like it's all over _

_There's another round for you _

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down) _

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down) _

_When the wheels touch ground (When the wheels touch ground) _

_And you feel like it's all over _

_There's another round for you _

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down) _

They're all bobbing to the music and grinning.

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down) _

_When the wheels touch ground (When the wheels touch ground) _

_And you feel like it's all over _

_There's another round for you _

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down) _

The last note fades out of Puck's guitar and the crowd cheers and claps. Santana turns to the boy and gestures to them, saying something away from the mic, she turns back grinning, "So, tonight we've got a bit more of a raunchier song going on. You'll see. This was a bit of a collaboration between me and Puck, the mohawked guitarist, and it goes out to someone who showed me who was in charge for the past couple of weeks. I've kind of loved every second." She smirks and glances at me. "Anyways this is, and the name is Trouty Mouth's fault over there, he has weird song titles guess its some weird past experience artist sort of thing, _Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking her Clothes off._" My eyebrows shoot up at the title and Sam just shrugs before Finn counts off the beat.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? _

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God he was worth it._

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

As she sang she slowly got closer to our table and is singing to me. All eyes are on me as she sexily sings her lyrics.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck _

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

Her smirk appears and she stands directly infront of me and sings looking like the epitome of cocky.

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Her finger tips move my chin towards her and she winks before letting go. Seriously, my body feels like it's on fire, from both embarrassment and arousal.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Her hand brushes down the inside of my thigh before walking back on stage. I can't help but check out her ass as she walks back up.

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

_(Let's pick up, pick up)_

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._

_Now let's not get selfish_

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

Pucks jumping around on stage with same and Finn's got some dopey grin on his face. I can't take my eyes off the lead singer.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

Her hands are sliding on that mic stand and I've suddenly become envious of an inanimate object.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck _

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_And hold a lover close_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster _

She belts out the last few lines and slams down her mic stand. The crowd goes wild, wolf whistles are heard and hoots and hollers. The next few songs pass with me in a daze. Quinn and Rachel have made quite a few chuckling comments but haven't really paid attention to them. "So, last song of the night, guys." The crowd boos. "Aww, I know. But I have a date, people. " She smirks at me. "Anyways, we're taking it down a notch and you all have a lovely night."

_This call is meant to be brief_

_a simple hello ending with goodbye_

_Then you say hello_

_now, I am melting_

_and now my goodbye _

_becomes a goodnight_

_I don't mind if you don't mind_

_please say you do not mind if this call_

_goes on all night_

_cause I have more to say _

_my afternoon was O.K._

_my evening was fine but this night_

_I want it to be the best night_

_of our lives_

_Sweet Darling_

_this is my confession to _

_the crimes of wanting you badly_

_And Darlin' if you're wondering_

_here's your answer _

_yes I like you_

_I don't love you_

_I can't love you_

_yet_

Her eyes flicker away towards the floor and I realize that this could be how she felts, truly. Without the ego, without the façade, without the walls.

_These calls are getting longer_

_and these nights go on _

_and on and on forever_

_I do believe I'm getting better_

_knowing you _

_hopefully all of you_

_Sitting watching movies_

_we both know I do not watch a bit of it _

_cause I am much too busy _

_leaving my hand close enough_

_so you'll hold it_

She's being really cute and bashful. She glances over at me with a small smile.

_Sweet Darling_

_this is my confession to _

_the crimes of wanting you badly_

_And Darlin' if you're wondering_

_here's your answer _

_yes I like you_

_I don't love you_

_I can't love you_

_And I can not stop thinking about you_

_I can not stop wondering _

_if you're constantly_

_thinking about me_

_Don't close your eyes dear I'm still staring_

_I won't lie dear I'm still breathing_

_even though your beauty is breath taking_

She smirks slightly and sways back and forth.

_Sweet Darling_

_this is my confession to _

_the crimes of wanting you badly_

_And Darlin' if you're wondering_

_here's your answer _

_yes I like you_

_I can't love you_

_I can't love you_

She's really conflicted. She's probably never truly loved someone. There are claps throughout the room and she smiles, "Thank you and good night." The stage lights turn off and everyone goes about their business as the stereo speakers kick in with their own music.

"I can't believe she did that." Quinn says in disbelief. "I knew she liked you differently than the others, but…this. Wow."

"I for one think it's great, we can go on double dates and-"

"I don't think so Berry." The subject of our discussion walks over to me. "At least not until I figure out this girl for myself." She winks at me and I smile softly.

"Fair enough. Don't keep her out too late." Rachel smirks as she gathers her things to leave. "Great performance, Santana, really great."

"Thanks, Rach." She smiles as her hand brushes mine.

"Hurt her, and I'll go all Lima Suburbs on you." Quinn squints at Santana sizing her up.

"Relax, Quinnie. Go be with your hobbit." Santana replies jokingly with a chuckle.

"Fine, fine. But if I see tears in my room I'm after you. You know I can get crazy." Quinn's got a very creepy look on her face as she says this calmly.

"I know, Quinn. I got it covered. Go enjoy your night."

Quinn and Rachel eventually leave and Santana says goodbye to the guys.

"So, B, enjoy the show?" She says with a small, mischievous smirk playing on her lips.

"You're kind of evil." I smile and bump hips with her.

"Hey, I knew I had to get you back somehow for roping me into this." She shrugs and plays innocent.

"Oh admit it, you loved it up there." I take her hand in mine as we walk out into the night air.

"That I did, B." She smiles at me and kisses my knuckles.

Interesting start to our first date and the night has only just begun.


	8. Lovely Bella Notte

**Hellooo there lovely people, here's another late christmas present for ya. Hope you enjoy Brittana on their cute date.**

**Disclaimer: YAda YAda, ya know?**

**REVIEWERS**

**crazyfornaya: Yeah, Santana is already whipped. Thanks so much!**

**supercaty: Aw, glad you do. Thanks for reviewing!**

**READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Bella Notte<strong>

**Britt's POV**

We arrive at a nice Italian restaurant and sit down. "I wouldn't picture you as a pasta/carbs kinda girl, San. What with all those cheering stereotypes." I tease her, picking up my menu.

Santana looks up at me with a smirk from her menu, "I'll have you know that my _favorite_ place to eat back home is a restaurant called _Breadstix_ which is legally required to serve as many breadsticks as the customer orders. How's that for carbs?" She sets her menu down and places her hand on mine, brushing her thumb over the top of it. "I wouldn't picture a Cali surfer girl like yourself liking Italian, other than pizza of course. Every stoners love, but I'm sure you already knew that." She fires back with a wink.

"Alright, fair enough. But I'll have you know that I only smoked once. Never again." It wasn't all that great and I got in massive trouble. Lord Tubbington wouldn't speak to me for a week because he thought I had smoked his stash.

"Good, can't have my girl be a stoner." She coos at me with a smile which soon drops after the realization of what she just said.

"_Your girl?_" I question with a playful smirk. Her cheeks immediately redden. I'm pretty sure I'm one of the few to get Santana Lopez to blush

"Well, uh, I mean, hopefully?" She stutters out, nervously.

"We'll see at the end of the night, hun." I tease her and she suddenly finds the white table cloth very interesting. "But, do you want to know the real reason behind my enjoyment of Italian food?" She looks up from the table and nods, smiling. "I've always had this fantasy ever since I _watched Lady and the Tramp _of doing that cute meatball scene. It looked romantic and cute. Plus I'll totally admit that I've practiced rolling a meatball with my nose." I smile bashfully.

"Ah, well, even though we're in a restaurant with a ton of people. I'm Santana freaking Lopez and I will completely make that dream come true." She puffs out her chest proudly and I giggle. She's adorable, but don't let her know I told you, she's not fond of people knowing her softer, cuter side.

True to her word, Santana reenacted the entire scene in the booth of the Italian restaurant, complete with humming "Bella Notte" as well. She really is something else.

"So, I have a confession to make." Santana says while we wait for the check. "I only agreed to you helping me out with the tango to get closer to you." She flashes a smile and I giggle.

"Yeah, I figured as much when you started pulling me closer and closer every day, plus the last session you were going all out to rile me up, and it definitely worked."

A smug grin crosses her face as the check is placed on the table. We both reach for it. "B, I got it. It's my treat for the date." I retract my hand when I realize that fighting her is futile.

We leave the restaurant and Santana walks me to my dorm room. I unlock the door and see that Quinn is still not in the room, she must be sleeping at Rachel's tonight. I turn back to Santana who looks a bit nervous. "You wanna come inside, San?"

She looks like she's debating whether or not to in her head, something that I wouldn't expect her to do. "Britt, I'd love to, but I want to do this right, and if I go in there, there's no telling what will happen. So, it's better off that I say goodnight now and not ruin a perfect night." Wow, definitely wasn't expecting that one. "I had a really great time tonight and I hope you did too."

"I did, San. It was really great." I take her hand in mine and as she leans in, its almost in slow motion. I meet her halfway in a slow, deep kiss. My arms slide around her neck as she pulls me closer. I could kiss her forever. Our tongues soon join in the mix as I'm pressed against the wall next to my door. My fingers tangle themselves into her luscious, thick hair as her hands rest on my hips, our bodies impossibly close. We pull away, both a bit winded.

"Amazing note to end the night on." San breathes out and I can only nod.

Once I regain my ability to speak I question, "San, you sure you don't want to come inside? We don't have to do anything."

She shakes her head and smiles, "No, because anything after that kiss would be a letdown." She gives me a wink and I blush. "One more thing though," I look at her curiously. "No one can compare to you, and no one has made me want to be better than I am or be one of those corny romantics I make fun of, heck I don't even want to look at anyone else. No one has ever made me want to wait until they were ready because waiting for them doesn't seem like a hassle or chore. You're who I want, Britt-Britt. Will you be mine, B?" She looks so adorably nervous right now.

"Of course I will." I grin and kiss her lips, molding our bodies together once more.

Once we pull apart, it's evident that the night is coming to a close. "Goodnight, B." She grins and gently presses a kiss to my cheek.

"Goodnight, S." She reluctantly pulls away from me and I watch her retreating form walk down the hallway. As soon as she's gone, I start to miss her and wish she was here. I flip on the lights in my room and shut the door, dropping my stuff on my bed.

I hear my phone buzz and I see I have two text messages. The first is from Quinn. _How's the date going? Do I need to kick her ass yet? _I laugh and decide to answer that one later when I see the second one is from Santana. _Thank you for helping to make tonight one of the best nights I've had in a while. I already miss you. Xoxo San._ I feel a huge grin spread across my face as I text back.

_It was my pleasure, San. I had an amazing time. I miss you too. Xoxo Britt_

_It was perfect. _Is all I text back to Quinn. And it truly was.

Santana Lopez has yet to stop surprising me and I wouldn't want it any other way. I wonder what tomorrow will bring, one thing's for sure, Santana Lopez is officially off the market.


	9. Cornered and Territorial

**Sorry for the wait guys, but IN MY DEFENSE this one isss longer than the others. Hope you enjoy more Brittana and small Faberry happenings. (Perhaps a couple more reivews? Perhaps, no pressure or anything.)**

**Disclaimer: You know. Ryan Murphy owns this character stuff. Just not the story. I wish he owned the story too...then we'd have actual Brittana make outs...not hint hint sweet lady kisses/ neck nuzzle.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Blueskkies: Well, the lasting is always the question in this relationships. Only chapters will tell. **

**Crazyfornaya: Yeah, San is pretty sappy in this story. B has that effect. How did you know that's where I was going? Pft, just read the chapter. You'll see.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cornered and Territorial<strong>

**Britt's POV**

I stare at my professor, attempting to concentrate on whatever element of fiction he's currently talking about, but all I can think about is last night. I luckily woke up before Quinn did so I avoided all questions until she texted me, threatening to hide my key and lock me out of the room if I didn't meet up with her and Rachel for lunch.

I've got ten minutes left in this stupid lecture hall when I get a text from Santana. _Miss you. When can I see you again? Tonight? I've got a game to cheer at but we could head out after. Xoxo San. _I grin and sneakily slide the phone under the edge of the desk, tapping at the keys.

_Love to. Can't wait. Xoxo Britt._

When class ends, I'm grinning from ear to ear. I've got another date. A date with my _girlfriend._ God, I'll never tire of that. I make my way to the diner where I'm meeting Quinn and Rachel. On the way, I get a few glances. I look at my clothes, did I get a stain on myself during breakfast or something? I shrug my shoulders and eventually reach the diner.

I spot Quinn and Rachel in a booth and they wave at me, Rachel looks excited and Quinn's just smirking away. Then I see the top of someone's head with raven hair in a high pony. That's gotta be my girl. I cannot believe they ambushed us.

Santana turns around in her seat, looking unimpressed and slightly grumpy to look at who they're waving at, her lips curl up into a smile. She gets out of her seat and meets me, pulling me into a hug, wrapping her arms securely around my neck. "I cannot believe they dragged both of us here for an interrogation." She mumbles into my neck and I smile.

"Just keep smiling and holding my hand, we'll get through this," I whisper softly. We pull away and take our side of the booth.

"So, seeing as you two have been avoiding me and Rachel. I would like to know just what went on last night. All I got was a vague text from B and a grumpy 'mind your own business' from Santana. So tell." Quinn quirks and eyebrow and stares us down in a challenge. "Plus there are rumors that Santana Lopez has unfrozen her ice pebble of a heart and taken on some supermodel girlfriend."

Rachel giggles, "Come on, guys. You know how Quinn gets when she's not in the loop. You can't keep this possibly joyous occasion from us." Rachel laces her fingers into Quinn's hand on the table.

Santana looks at me for approval and I flash a smile at her, "Well, the rumors are definitely true, especially the part about the supermodel." She winks at me and I push her gently, giggling as a blush spreads across my face.

I decide to clarify, "What Santana means is that yes, I have tamed the infamous Lima Heights Beast. Santana's my girlfriend, she asked me last night."

"Before, after or during sex?" Quinn quips. Rachel smacks her arm. "What? Seriously it makes a difference. Before the sex, means that she could have said it to get into her bed. After means that the sex was mindblowing and she wants to keep her around. And during means absolutely nothing because she mumbles out crazy things sometimes in the heat of passion." Quinn shrugs and I can't tell if she's making a joke or she thinks Santana hasn't changed.

"Ya know, Q, what is your problem?" Santana's a bit riled up and I'm moderately offended that Quinn would think I'd sleep with her on the first date. "We didn't have sex, okay? I wouldn't let myself enter your dorm room after the date for that exact reason. You-"

Quinn bursts out laughing, "It was a joke. Come on, San. I've seen that you've changed, okay? Plus the fact that B texted me at 10pm last night means that you definitely didn't do the horizontal mambo with this dancer. But good to know that you two weren't making out in the vicinity of my bed." Quinn smirks put its soon wiped off her face. "Ow, shit, Santana." Quinn bends down, probably to rub her shin.

"Oops? It was a joke." She deadpans. I nudge her slightly to lighten up and take her hand in mine.

"Anyways, I'm happy for you two. Are we going to see you at the game tonight Brittany? Santana's cheering and we go to support a few friends on the team." Rachel changes the subject quickly and I smile at Santana.

"Actually, we're going out to eat after the game so I figured I'd stay and see what my girlfriend is so good at." I turn a peck her on the cheek. She's beaming and squeezes my hand lightly. "Bossing people around." Santana's smile turns to a pout.

"_¡Dios mío. _What is this? Pick On Santana day?" San exclaims, exasperated. I giggle as she crosses her arms and proceeds to avoid my touch as I reach out. "Nah uh. No touching. Touching privileges have been revoked."

Quinn and Rachel are watching, Q in fascination and incredulity at her best friend's behavior and Rachel just seems to think we're adorable.

"Such a shame," I whisper so Santana can only hear me, "You won't get your surprise after the game then." Santana's eyes bug out like that wolf in the cartoons.

"Uh, touching reinstated." San declares and Quinn and Rachel just giggle.

"San, you're so whipped already." Quinn snickers.

"Like your any better, Q." I smirk. "You can't be five minutes without texting your _Racheybear_." Quinn blushes crimson and Santana wraps her arm around me, proudly.

"Yeah, well, whatever."

"Quinn, how is it that you date a freakin' thesaurus and yet you speak like a Neanderthal?" Santana quips with a grin and a wink at Rachel. I hear a thud and she winces in pain. "Ow, fuck, Quinn. What the hell?"

"Oops? It slipped." Quinn deadpans mocking Santana from earlier.

"I swear, most of the time you two are children." Rachel rolls her eyes which only makes Quinn and Santana stick out her tongue at her.

Lunch goes well, I think there will be double dating in our future. We talk about our date, dishing out some details. I decided to leave out the spaghetti incident to save Santana the embarrassment. I'm the only one who needs to know about her cuteness and consideration.

I head back to the dorm to work on a few papers in preparation of staying out most of the night with Santana after the game. Quinn has class so I have the room all to myself to get some work done in peace and quiet.

After a couple hours, I start off to the shower and start getting ready for the game. After a nice hot shower, I pick out jeans and a white NYU t-shirt, and to top it all off, I slip on Santana's cheer sweatshirt. Gotta support right?

Quinn walks through the door, "B, you almost ready? I got dressed at Rachel's."

"You got dressed at _Rachel's_? You're like the worst stripper ever." So yes, I make fun of the fact that her girlfriend shares a name with a chain of strip clubs in Florida that we drove by on a family trip. Believe me, I had to explain the reference to a few people, and its now our inside joke. Well, one that Quinn and Rachel roll their eyes at. I hear a scoff before a pillow hits me in the back of the head.

"Just hurry up. We're waiting 'Lopez'." Obviously referring to the fact that Santana's last name is on the back of the sweatshirt.

We get to the game and the stands are pretty packed but Quinn and Rachel pulled a few strings with their connections on the cheer squad and the basketball team to get 3rd row seats near the cheerleaders.

I spot my girlfriend rallying up her squad in a huddle. She's so cute when she's excited, but at the same time I'm incredibly turned on by her ability to take control. I like a lady in power.

It's almost half time and I see a little blonde cheerleader attempting to flirt with my girlfriend. How do I know? My Santana senses are tingling…plus she keeps touching her and gazing at her with fuck me eyes. I clench my fists to stop me from running onto the sidelines of the court and giving that bimbo a piece of my mind.

The buzzer goes off. NYU-58 and our opponent-72, they've got some ground to cover but a comeback is do-able. The cheerleaders get ready and I watch as my girl struts out onto the center of the floor. As their routine starts is evident that she's searching for me, and Rachel and Quinn wave her down. She spots us and grins before focusing on me. I feel my body heat up as she moves hers in ways that should be illegal in that short skit as her eyes hold a smoldering look with mine. She's definitely the best one out there, which is obvious considering she's captain. She does a couple cartwheels and flips that have me staring at her smooth thighs as her skirt rides up and pleats part slightly. Soon enough they've thrown the flyers up and shouted out a cheer, ending the routine. Quinn, Rachel and I stand up and whoop and holler for them as well as the rest of the crowd. Santana gives a wink to us as she cheers revving up the crowd before exiting the floor. The rest of the game is a let down compared to that. We lost 102 to 80 and that bimbo is still pestering my girl. I can feel my urge to claim Santana as my territory grow.

Once the final buzzer sounds we exit the bleachers and wait for the cheerleaders to exit after their little talk done by none other than my girlfriend. She looks like she's scolding them for something. Probably that falter when they were holding up the flyers causing one of them to almost fall, not a ton of people noticed because it wasn't the center flyer but it's still a mistake no less, I was surprised I noticed it with my staring contest with San. My little perfectionist is ripping a couple people a new one. She's so hot when she takes charge. This whole thing has gotten me completely hot under the collar and Quinn won't let me forget it with her little teasings.

Before they leave to meet up with Puck and Sam and a couple other basketball players for a 'don't feel so bad you lost' dinner/outing, They tell me to tell Santana "wonderful job" and to "not be such a bitch to her squad," you can guess which one belongs to which.

The cheerleaders have finally broken apart and are grabbing their bags and heading towards the exit. I spot my girlfriend at the back not paying attention to the blonde still jabbering on at her. I roll my eyes, alright. That's it.

I make my way towards my girlfriend, "Oh come on Santana, you honestly can't fool me with this girlfriend shit. Why can't we have a little fun, like old times?"

"Amber. I told you, I have a girlfriend, I don't need anyone else. Back off."

"Oh come on, no one's that good in bed to make you be fully monogamous."

"Aw, such a big word for such a little skank." I remark in a patronizing voice before kissing my surprised girlfriend on the cheek and wink at her. I step towards 'Amber' and continue, "You probably don't even know what it means."

"And who the fuck are you?" Amber says sizing me up. I'm a good 3 or 4 inches taller than her.

"I would be the _girlfriend_." I sound out with a smirk, motioning slowly to the sweatshirt I currently have on. "And you would be the desperate tiny skank drooling over someone who doesn't want anything to do with you because she has something so much better." Santana's just looking on, with a bewildered look on her face. "So why don't you just run along and fuck one of the guys on the basketball team, they like easy."

I fist comes flying at me but my dancer reflexes help me narrowly drop down away from it. She awkwardly flails as she misses her target. Santana growls from behind me, "You just made a very _large_ mistake, Amber." Amber's eyes widen as she turns to her, obviously she momentarily forgot that Santana was her captain and could make her life a living hell on the squad. "Get the fuck out of my sight before I ruin you." Her steely glare could have even the toughest basketball player quivering in fear.

Amber grabs her things and high tails it out of there in lightning fast speed. Santana looks at me, her eyes dilated and she's almost panting. Is she as turned on as I am? One way to find out. I take her face in my hands and bring her mouth to mine. We kiss passionately, her hands wrapping around my neck as mine move around her waist, pulling her body flush against mine. Our tongues snake out and mingle as my hand drops down under her skirt, cupping her ass through her spankies and squeezing gently. She moans lightly in my mouth and presses her hips into mine. We hear a few wolf whistles and pull away, looking in the direction of the noise.

A few people from the basketball team have come back out of the locker room. I see that Puck is one of them. "Come on, guys. Nothing to see here. Plus it's time for lots of beer!" He herds the drooling whooping guys out with a wink towards us. Aw, he really is a nice guy. I can see why he and San are friends.

I turn back towards Santana who's still flushed, her lips swollen from kissing. "Fuck, B. Where did that come from?" She smirks and grabs her bag before lacing her other hand in mine.

We start walking towards the exit, "Which part? The territorial side or the kiss?"

"Both, actually." She chuckles lightly squeezing my hand.

"I don't know. I saw her pestering you throughout the game and it just built and built until I needed to take my claim." I say simply. "Oh and that kiss," I stop and pull her forward pressing our lips together once more before whispering softly, "was because you are so fucking sexy with that tight, short uniform on, dishing out orders." Her eyes widen, she definitely wasn't expecting that.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I could definitely get used to it, B." She smirks and pecks a kiss to my lips with a wink. I blush slightly and she chuckles, shaking her head, "After all that, now you're embarrassed?" I nod, bashfully. "I have sooo much to learn." She exclaims and I just giggle as we walk out of the exit. "So, now that that's settled. The second date awaits."

"Can we just get take out and head back to your dorm? I'm not in the mood for other people." I smile softly and she smirks.

"Anything you want, B."


	10. The Waiting is the Hardest Part

**Well, my lovely Brittana lovers. I shall give this to you as a day late, it's 'Naya Rivera's birthday' present. Hope you enjoy and reevieewww. Makes the process better for everyone.**

**Disclaimer: Ze characters are not miiiine. Ze storyline however iz.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Blueskkies: Yes, yes she is. While at the same time still continuing to be adorable after.**

**chicavolcom89: Aw, thank you. Hope you enjoy this one even more.**

**READ, REVIEW and ENJOY! Seriously, reviews would be reaaaalllyyyy nice. ;P Not above begging, I stop at groveling though. That's just humiliating, pft.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Waiting is the Hardest Part<strong>

**Britt's POV **

We reach Santana's dorm room, hand in hand and grab the takeout menu's deciding to order sushi from the Japanese place around the corner. We hang up the phone and look at each other coyly. "So…" She smirks walking towards me.

"So…what can we do for 20 to 30 minutes?" I bite my lip and take a step towards her.

"A whole lot." She rasps out her teeth flashing from behind her lips before pulling me towards her by my hips and connecting our lips in a slow kiss. I could kiss her like this forever. Her fingers massage my hips lightly as our lips slant against each other. I wrap my arms around her neck as I feel her lightly push us backwards towards her bed. I pull away from her slightly to pull her cheer sweatshirt over my head and toss it onto her desk chair, before leaning back in and reclaiming her lips. I feel the back of my legs hit her bed and she lightly pushes me onto it, straddling my hips as I sit up, our lips clash once more and my hands run under her cheer top, grazing over her silky tanned flesh. Our bodies press into each other and her hips buck, thrusting into mine, causing one of us to let out a moan. I lie back still encircling my tongue around hers, her hands come to either side of my head and I can feel how turned on she is by the moisture on my abs from her spankies where my shirt has risen up. Eventually I slide her top off, stopping to stare at her, lips parted while her chest heaves to catch her breath. "B, you're going to be the death of me." She smiles slightly and chuckles. "_Dios mio_, woman."

I hear my phone go off, "Must be the delivery guy outside the door." I roll my eyes, not wanting to step away from this delicious position, holding her hips in my hands I give them a soft squeeze.

She smiles and leans down kissing my lips softly, "Go. I've gotta shower anyways and I'm already half naked." She gives me a wry smirk and I blush slightly. She hops off of me and shuffles through her bag before pulling out some cash, "I got it."

I jump up and cover her hand in mine, "No, I got it. You go shower." I smile and before she can protest I give her a peck on the lips and grab my wallet before heading out the door.

I walk back up to Santana's dorm, food in hand and let myself into her room. I place the food on the desk as I take a good look around her room. I kind of haven't looked at anything but the bed, dresser, and of course Santana the past couple of times I've been in here. She's got a few photos of Quinn and Rachel with her. Quinn and San are in Cheerios uniforms and Rachel is wearing a really itchy looking sweater. Another one, Puck is in a football uniform and Santana is in her Cheerios uniform, laughing. Then there's the last one, I'm guessing her family. I guess her mother, a smiling proud Latin woman. Her father, very business looking but with a kind smile. And I suppose the other guy is her brother, a cute guy a couple years older than her with dimples and his sister's smile.

I set up plates and carry out containers, pulling chopsticks from the bag and laying out the sushi on plates. What else am I going to do? I mean I'm pretty sexually frustrated right now. If the delivery guy hadn't called, we definitely would've gone farther. And for the first time, I don't care that we would have. I really just want to be with her, no matter what the situation, I want to feel her, touch her, kiss her…everything. I don't care if it's only the second date and I've been teasing her for almost a month, I want to make her mine in every way and show her how much she has grown to mean to me.

My thoughts are interrupted when the door opens and a freshly showered, robe clad Santana saunters through the door. I check to see if I'm drooling because god is she sexy like that. She looks at me and smiles, "Aw, you set everything up. Thanks, B. Not just for this, but today, today has been pretty great." She presses a kiss to my lips and I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her closer and deepening the lip lock. Things get heated quickly and my hands slide down her robe to the tie, when abruptly she steps back from my hands and the kiss. "So, food? I'm starving." I look at her confused. Food? She's passing me up for food? Do I smell? I take a casual sniff and smell nothing. "B? You eating or what? I don't want to hear your whining when I eat all of your spicy tuna rolls first." She teases and I hop up. No one messes with the tuna. No one.

We giggle as we watch each other eat with chopsticks until I see her lift a piece up to my mouth and I take it in my mouth completely, practically sucking off the chopsticks, with a moan. I see her eyes widen and she bites her lip as she quickly pulls back her chopsticks and puts a piece of sushi in her mouth. Unfortunately, our wasabi was right next to it and she managed to get a large chunk of it on the sushi. Her eyes water and she coughs, quickly scrambling to grab her water bottle and downing half of it with a satisfied look on her face to finish it off. I'm practically in tears on the bed from laughing so hard.

I eventually calm down and sigh, grinning at her pout, "It's not funny Britt, that was hot. I've never had something that hot in my mouth."

"Hopefully you will, soon." I coyly reply and she accidently flicks her chopstick across the room. Is she nervous? "San? Are you okay? You seem nervous. I mean every time we talk about sex or get close to getting naked, you've been shrinking away. Did I do something? Did something happen?" I asked concerned. This is seriously confusing me.

"No!" She quickly replies. "It's not you B. I swear, I just wanted to wait 'til we were ready." She shrugs and blushes slightly. Aw, she's so cute and caring.

"But I am ready, San." I take her hand in mine and she just shakes her head. "But you aren't?"

She looks up at me her cocky smile in place, "Pft, ha, don't be ridiculous, I'm Santana Lopez. I love sex. I wants my sex all the time." She waves me off. I don't quite believe her, but I want to see where this is going to go.

"Then what's the problem?" I set the plate aside and crawl to her, straddling her hips and sitting in her lap. I see her gulp and her eyes dart everywhere. "I mean, I want it, _you_ want it. So, why can't we?" I run my fingers through her hair, lightly scratching her scalp and she closes her eyes, humming in pleasure. I press a few kisses to her neck and slide my hands down to her robe again. I feel her tense and freeze up, I lean back and give her an incredulous look.

"Okay, fine. I want to wait." She mutters out. "I just, I don't want you to be like the others." She looks away from me.

"San? Hunny? What about the others?" I tilt her chin towards me, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"That, once the chase is over, I'll lose interest. Or worse, you'll lose interest."

I look at her understandingly. She wants this to be different, special. She doesn't want this to be another little conquest. I sigh softly and smile, "San, I promise you, I won't lose interest. Sure the body and the charm got me interested at first, but once I saw you, the caring, cute, San not this _Santana Lopez_ everyone talks about, I knew I was in this for a while. And I can only hope that I'm not some conquest for you."

"You're not, B." She laces her fingers through mine. "You're so much more than that."

"There. You addressed your concern." She smiles softly. "But I get it; you want to do this properly. So, no sex until the third date." I joke and she rolls her eyes as I giggle.

"Oh you," She tickles my sides and I squirm and giggle in her lap, she growls softly and pulls me close, my back to her front as she holds me tight, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"If we're going to do this right, you're going to need to put something other than a robe on, hun. You're killing me." I groan softly as I feel her breasts press against my back with only my thin t-shirt and her robe separating us.

She just laughs and husks out, "You'll just have to live with it, I likes my robes and my Britts. If you're lucky, maybe it'll slip off and only my Britts will be left." And the sexual frustration continues.


	11. The Plan to Help End It

**Hey there lovely people. I've got a lovely new chapter for you. And pft, did anyone else see Naya's dress at the golden globes? False advertising. Her golden globes were not showcased. xD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. But seriously Murph do something to make the show come out on top again. Losing to Modern Family again? Come on.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Blueskkies: Sorry, can't help what those two do. They've got minds of their own. It'll get there eventually.**

**crazyfornaya: Yeah, I'm proud of my little Lima Heights Adjacent cheerbitch. Britt has a serious case of sexual frustration, I can only imagine what she had to do to get rid of that when the night was over. ;P**

**chicavolcom89: Seeeems to be true. xD**

**manatees-have-thick-skin: Aw, well thank you. I try to get them pretty true to their characters with my own slight twists.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan to End It<strong>

**Britt's POV**

I wake up to an annoying bouncing on my bed. I open my eyes to see both Quinn and Rachel sitting on my bed, staring at me. I groan and put my pillow over my head. And the morning inquisition starts.

"B, come on. Spill. After the way you two were eye fucking each other at the game and your uncontrollable territorial jealousy that almost had you try to attack that bimbo cheerleader from the stands, you two have got to have fucked." Quinn hops off the bed kneeling next to it and staring at me through the pillow. "Do I need to bring a smackdown or not?"

I groan out, "Don't you two have something better to do with your lives than wake me up from my glorious dreams. This one had a unicorn and Santana in it. Do you know how hard it is to get those two things to co-exist?" I'm not kidding, it's quite difficult to keep them both in the same dream.

"Don't mind her, Britt. She's suffering from the fact that I wouldn't have drunken sex with her last night. Poor blow to the ego." I look up to see Rachel smirking and Quinn narrowing her eyes and grumbling. "But please, for me, just to make her stop obsessing. Did you two have sex?" Quinn gives her a pointed look and Rachel winks at her.

"No." I reply simply, glancing at the clock. Bah, it's already 10am. "And that's all you're getting, because I have class." I sit up and hop off of my bed, unfortunately as I'm getting my clothes out Quinn continues hypothesizing as to why this isn't happening, with Rachel chiming in every now and then. I'm finally dressed and she's going through her long list of reasons why.

"Did you get sick? Did you have too much Mexican food? Did an ex fuckbuddy show up? Did you fall asleep? Did Santana get horribly ill? Did-"

"Just shut up, Q! Is it so horrible that she wants to wait?" I snap out and then in realization clamp a hand over my mouth. This will not end well.

Quinn's eyes widen before she scrunches her brows together and incredulously speaks her thoughts, "I'm sorry, but…did you just say that Santana…Santana Lopez wants to wait to have sex?"

"Uh, I gotta go Quinn, bye." I rush out of the door, grabbing my bag and heading off to my Biology class. I briskly walk while rummaging through my bag for my cell phone. I see a message.

_But seriously though?-Q_

I growl out as I type a quick message to San, warning her of Q's inquisition.

_San, I may have let slip that you were waiting for…you know to Q and Rachel this morning. Please don't be mad. You can deny it if you want. Xoxo Britt_

I reach the building in record time and am ten minutes early for class. I grab a seat and drop my bag next to me, before I hear the buzzing of my cell phone.

_I'm not mad. We'll talk later after your class, okay? Xoxo San._

I let out a breath of relief, good she's not mad. Wait, how did she know I have class? My phone vibrates again.

_P.S Don't take this as stalkery, but I kind of know your schedule, that's why I know you're in class. Learn lots, B. I'll just be suffering in Spanish, I already know the language, but eh, easy A. Call me once you're out of class so we can meet up and talk. _

I feel a grin spread across my face. She remembers, it's too cute. And it was definitely enough to get me through talking about the nervous system for the rest of the class. I spent most of it glancing down and re-reading the text over and over again almost giggling a few times, because I can picture her expression while saying it. The class finally ends and I roll my eyes after our paper topics are handed out. I would definitely get some form of the _Reproductive system_. Not like I don't have sex on the brain enough.

I walk out of class and hit San's number, waiting for her to pick up.

_"Hey B."_ She husks out with a chuckle.

"Hey S. You sure you're not mad?" I question.

_"Yeah, I'm not. Where do you want to meet? I want to see you." _I can hear her pout a bit and I just chuckle and decide on the café a few blocks away.

I grab a frappaccino and take a table by the window so she can see me when she arrives. After a few sips of my frap and daydreaming, I feel arms wrap around me from behind. I jump slightly and hear a chuckle that could only belong to my girlfriend, "San, you scared me." I giggle softly.

She responds by leaning down and placing a kiss on my cheek with a grin, "I'm sorry, B. You just looked so cute in your thoughts."

She sits down across from me placing her coffee on the table before smiling at me, "So, what ever did my lovely best friend do to you to make you squeal?" She says playfully, taking my hand.

"Well, she woke me up by bouncing on my bed. Then continued to question me as I got ready so I just snapped because she kept hypothesizing that something had to have gone horribly wrong for us not to have sex after our 'eye sex' last night." I say as I play with her fingers and shrug.

She just chuckles, "Typical Q. Won't stop 'til she gets what she wants." She sighs softly, "B, don't worry about it. Really, it's better that she knows now instead of attempting to avoid her and the topic. She's just going to have to accept that I have someone worth waiting for." Santana looks into my eyes with her soft brown ones and I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. She really is a romantic mushball under the cheerbitch shell.

"Hey San." A bubbly blonde coos out while walking past us. "Good to see you. Hope we can get together sometime." She smirks and I now know what Q was talking about eye sex, because this girl is obviously doing it to _my_ girlfriend.

"Sorry, not going to happen." Santana says in a high pitched, valley girl voice and smiles sarcastically.

"Pft, like those rumors are actually true that you have a girlfriend? I don't think so." Uh, hello? Girlfriend over here? Seriously, and I thought I was a bit not all there. The girls Santana had before make me look like a genius.

"Well, Tanya, meet Brittany, my girlfriend." She motions to me, squeezing my hand and giving me that loving grin of hers I adore.

Tanya looks at me up and down before scoffing and walking away, "Whatever."

Santana rolls her eyes and looks back at me, "Sorry about that B. I guess my past will always be around." She sighs looking down at our hands, grazing her thumb over my knuckles.

"San, look at me." She glances up at me. "I don't care about those girls, alright? All I care about is the Santana I know. The Santana who's mine right now." She smiles and brings my hand up to her lips, pressing a kiss to my knuckles. "Maybe…Maybe we should just clear up all the rumors publically or at least get a few gossipy witnesses to spread it around." I quietly suggest.

She smiles, "I think that's a great idea, B." Her eyebrows shoot up when she comes to a realization, "The boys haven't found a lead singer still. We can use their upcoming concert and I'll do a little performance like the night of our first date. It'll be perfect. We just need to spread the word, which shouldn't be too much trouble once I tell my squad, they gossip like no other. And don't worry about Q, Britt, I can handle her." And with that, our diabolical plan to get more women to leave my girlfriend the hell alone is set in motion. Let's just hope it works.


	12. A Plan Set in Motion

**A Plan Set In Motion**

**Britt's POV**

Santana and I have been casually spreading the word of the concert and her guest singing spot, and girls and guys alike are lining up to get in tonight. We even booked a larger venue to fit more people, I mean the more people that know about us, the better. Saves us the trouble of spelling out things.

I just finished my dance class and am packing up my stuff to head back to the dorm to get dressed for tonight. The show's at 8. I look at my phone: 5pm, great, enough time get ready and meet up with Quinn and Rachel to head over.

I take a quick shower and proceed to get ready, it's a little nerve wracking knowing that everyone is going to see me. I defiantly have to look amazing tonight. I eventually settle on a tight black curve hugging dress and black stiletto boots and get ready just in time for Quinn and Rachel to knock on the door. I grab my purse and throw in the contents I'll need for the night and walk out the door to join them for a taxi ride to the venue.

We arrive an hour before the show starts to wish Santana and the boys luck and get our reserved seating settled. Once we enter the venue, I spot my girlfriend adjusting her mic stand and making the tech guys toy with the mic levels. She gives them a thumbs up at one point and Puck makes a weird face at her before she rolls her eyes and waves him off laughing. I approach the stage just intime for her to turn around. Once she sees me her face lights up, "Hey Britt. You are just wow, tonight." She grins before hopping off the stage and pulling me in for a short sweet kiss. I can still tell she's nervous behind her charm.

"You'll be great, San." I whisper encouragingly. She's never truly announced that she's off the market, especially so publically. She's a perfectionist and she just wants to make everything perfect. Kind of like how she wants our first time together to be perfect.

"Come home with me for Thanksgiving." She blurts out and my eyes go wide. "I mean it, B. My brother's wedding is over break in a couple weeks and I want you to be there for my tango that we've worked so hard on." She pouts and whines a bit. "Plus, I want to show off my gorgeous girlfriend to my family. Please?" I'm kind of speechless. The family? Already? "But, Quinn and Rachel will be there too so it's not completely just attention on you, if you're worried about the whole intimidating family thing."

"Uh, I…Yeah." Is what comes out of my mouth. She chuckles softly.

"Hey, if you want to keep us a secret from them, I'm fine with that too. You could be my friend from college who wants to see her hard work. My mother would have a field day. Me? Actual friends besides Quinn who I dated and Rachel who I tolerated in high school? Crazy." She rambles on before scoffing and flashing me a smile. She's talking a mile a minute because she's nervous for both asking me and this concert. I decide to calm her down.

"No, I mean. If you want to tell your parents then we can tell them." I say softly. "I just think that meeting the parents is a little soon I mean we've only been together officially for a few weeks."

"So, you'll be my friend for the week. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable Britt." She says her eyes softening. Sam calls out her name. "Be right there!" She calls back before turning back to me, "You don't have to decide now, B. I'll let you think about it. For now, just enjoy the show and me claiming you as mine." She smirks and pecks my lips before jumping onto the stage and walking backstage to an impatient Sam. "Keep your pants on Trouty Mouth!"

"You look scared out of your damn mind." Quinn comments as I reach our table. "What did San say to you?"

"She wants to take me back to Lima for break." I rush out and the drink that Rachel was drinking has projected itself onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, run that by me again…Santana Lopez wants to take you home to her family? As in Mama Lopez? As in…her brother's wedding which is like everyone?" I nod and Quinn's eyebrows shoot up. "Wow, you've got her smitten, my friend."

"Well, besides the shock and me spewing my drink across the room, I think it's a commendable idea. Young love, so wonderful." Rachel sighs softly and Quinn just chuckles, squeezing her hand.

"Oh come on guys, we haven't even told each other we love each other yet. How do you know?"

"Well, simply by deductive reasoning, Brittany. You two glance at each other on every occasion possible. I've never seen Santana so happy. She's waiting for sex to make it special. She has even offered an invitation to meet her family. Something that no one has even gotten. Quinn doesn't count because they were friends first and she knew her parents already." Rachel smiles, content with her answer. I mean, I guess it is love. I love Santana Lopez. She must love me to do all of these things.

The doors of the venue open and people with tickets are led into the building. There must be at least 200 or 300 people here. It's packed. Word definitely spread fast. I see a small cluster of people and see the tiny blonde from the basketball game that I told off. That must be the group of cheerleaders here to support their captain.

The crowd begins to cheer and I see my girlfriend walk onstage with her air of confidence back in place. "Hey there. How's everyone doing tonight?" The crowd whoops and cheers. " Well, as you all know, I'm Santana Lopez and this is the newly named band Las Cosas Malas!" The boys run on stage and the crowd's cheers pick up. Quinn and Rachel are hollering and laughing with the crowd while I'm just mesmerized by my powerful confident looking girlfriend. Damn does she look sexy right now. I see her glance at me and give a small wink before continuing, "Still looking for a lead singer, I'm just the stand in." She gives a smirk before continuing, "We've been working on a few songs, I hope you like 'em. This first one's our opener to get things started."

Finn counts off the beats on his drum sticks before they start playing.

_I'm sitting in a room,_

_Made up of only big white walls and in the halls_

_There are people looking through_

_The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for._

Santana flashes a grin my way before returning to the crowd. Quite the entertainer.

_Don't look up_

_Just let them think_

_There's no place else_

_You'd rather be._

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from,_

_Don't you know by now,_

_You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

She launches into the chorus and the crowd starts going wild. Puck runs around stage with his guitar, jumping off of amps.

_And it's obvious that your dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._

_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style._

_You'll go out in style._

_If you let me I could,_

_I'd show you how to build your fences,_

_Set restrictions, seprate from the world._

_The constant battle that you hate to fight,_

_Just blame the limelight._

_Don't look up_

_Just let them think_

_There's no place else_

_You'd rather be._

_And now you can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._

_So smile._

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_

_With every breath that you breathe in_

_Just breathe it in._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk it._

_I said let's see you walk it._

She belts out the last few notes of the bridge and scrunches her face in a way that I find utterly adorable.

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk it._

_I said let's see you walk it._

Santana turns and sings with Puck alongside her, almost holding back laughs. She really enjoys being up there.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide._

_Yeah, oh oh open wide,_

_'Cause you'll go out in style._

_You'll go out in style._

The crowd goes wild and I see the huge grin on my girlfriend's face before she turns and says a couple things to the boys. "Hate to say it, Britt. But your girlfriend is talented, maybe even has the same ability as myself." Rachel shouts over the crowd and I just chuckle.

"Aw, baby. No one's as talented as you." Quinn coos before placing a kiss on Rachel's cheek. They are sickening sometimes. They make me miss my girlfriend. Oh look, she's on stage again.

I continue to watch her during her songs, she oozes confidence and sex and it's got me so hot under the collar I don't know what to do with myself, especially when she looks at me while singing. "So, we've got one more song for the night." The crowd whines and Santana smiles and shakes her head, "It's kind of the whole reason I'm doing this show." Confused murmurs go around the crowd. "Well, she is. Anyways." She looks at me and beckons me on stage. I freeze up, I only feel comfortable on stage when I'm dancing. I feel eyes burning through me, both in jealousy and confusion.

I feel a hand prod me gently, "Go on." Rachel nods to the stage with a smile.

I get up slowly and hop on stage, standing next to Santana. "This here, beautiful, gorgeous, woman, is my girlfriend. That's right, Santana Lopez is off the market. And if you so much as look at my girl funny, you will know the meaning of our band's name." She squints her eyes in a glare and I interlace our fingers, causing her to turn to me and smile. "So, this one's for Brittany, the only girl I've got my eye on, the only girl who's worth it."

_Hey girl, you've got a smart way_

_About you that makes me wish that I was smart enough for you._

_Hey girl, you've got a fine laugh_

_And I think that I can get used to that_

_And you're already used to laughing at me_

I feel my smile spread across my face as she sings to me, winking

_So what if your friends think I'm crazy,_

_Well, I wasn't trying to impress those girls anyway_

_They're all theory, no action and_

_Where I'm from we live like it's the latest attraction_

She pauses as Puck's guitar strums and gives me a small twirl. She's serenading me on stage, infront of a ton of people.

_Hey girl, you've got a short fuse_

_And I've got designs on lighting you up_

_And setting you off, and watching you burn for me._

_The world lives for the weekends_

_Well, I'll watch as my weeks bleed right into them_

_Without a rhyme to divide what is theirs And what is mine_

_So what if your friends think I'm crazy,_

_Well, I wasn't trying to impress those girls anyway_

_They're all theory, no action and_

_Where I'm from we live like it's the latest attraction_

_And go on, go on, your cruel intentions won't solve your problems, everyone's gotta get bottom bottomed out in the long run and those are_

_the times you need love_

The song fades out and the crowd cheers, I can't wipe the smile from my face. She's staring into my eyes and then leans in for a kiss which I readily accept. Her arms wrap around my neck and I pull her close. I tune out the cat calls and grumpy jealous murmurs. My heart's beating a mile a minute. How does she make me feel this way?

We part and she whispers those few words that no one would ever think to come from her lips, "I love you."

My heart swells and she turns away from me to give her parting statements and to thank everyone for coming. I miss everything she's said because I'm frozen to the spot staring at her. She told me she loves me. Santana Lopez loves me! As people clear out and the band starts packing, Santana pulls me backstage. "B, I'm sorry if that freaked you out, it just kind of happened and-" I cut her off with my lips, pulling her into a passionate kiss, pinning her to the wall. You lips find a fast paced rhythm with each other and our bodies press closer together. Our tongues mingle and slide across each other in an erotic dance. We pull away gasping for breath, Santana looks deep into my eyes for an answer. And I know it.

"I love you, San." I whisper softly back once I've caught my breath. Her smile could light up an entire city. "And you are so getting laid tonight." I growl out softly and her eyebrows shoot up before her lips curl into a smirk. Oh yeah, tonight's going to be amazing.


	13. Myst Appearances on A Night to Remember

**Mysterious Appearances and A Night to Remember**

**Britt's POV**

I've been having eye sex with Santana ever since she was pulled away from me for pictures for the school newspaper. Quinn and Rachel are just keeping me company and drilling me with questions.

"So, anything change your mind about the wedding?" Quinn eyes me, obviously noting a change and me grinning like an idiot.

"Uh…she kind of told me she loves me." I mumble out and I hear a glass shatter and look over to see Quinn and Rachel with shocked expressions, Rachel's glass now in a pile of shards.

"What?" Quinn exclaims. "I…who? What? Where? Er…" Quinn doesn't know where to look and has a seriously perplexed expression on her face.

"You've caused her to have a large malfunction, as well as shocked me quite efficiently." Rachel chuckles softly. " So, Santana told you she loved you. Did you say it back?" Rachel asks in a hushed voice due to the close proximity of my girlfriend.

"Yeah, I did." I'm still grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rachel squeals and hugs me tightly.

"Yeah, definitely happy, B. Just shocked that San's finally found her match. I've kind of waited for this moment for a while and you definitely deserve her." Quinn smiles sincerely, obviously snapping out of her confusion. I pull her into a hug with Rachel and we all giggle.

"So, what's all this hugging about? And when can I get in on some solo action with my girl." Santana quips as she walks over to us.

"Oh you know, just discussing Britt's plan to go to your brother's wedding as your official girlfriend." Quinn states and Rachel nudges her slightly.

"Really?" San turns to me with an excited expression on her face.

"Of course. I love you, so why not let your family see it." I reply instinctively. God, those three words feel so natural and make me feel all fuzzy inside like Lord Tubbington shed all over me and coated me with fur.

"Is San finally getting laid or what?" Quinn asks bluntly and Rachel smacks her arm. "What? They're all mushy and lovey and they _have_ been eye sexing each other up since San stepped on that stage." I feel my blush coating my cheeks. We really are obvious.

"We'll see." I tease and wink at Santana who supplies her thousand watt grin.

Our conversation continues with plans for Lima and break, I take a quick restroom break and am met with the sight of someone who I didn't think I'd ever see here in New York, chatting with my current girlfriend while Quinn and Rachel are nowhere to be found.

"Look, I'm really not part of this band." Santana brushes off whatever comment she made.

"Yeah, but the label wants you all, Las Cosas Malas, together. Package deal, all or nothing. Plus you're the major draw and marketing material. It'd be awesome if you could come into the office sometime soon and we'll discuss details maybe tours and albums and fact and figures. Here's my number." The tall brunette ghost from the past hands her card over to San. "Call me and we'll set something up."

"Alright, I'll think about it." I reach my girlfriend and come face to face with Kelsey Monroe, my ex-girlfriend and ex-best friend/surfing buddy from California.

She seems to take notice of me as soon as I walk into her line of sight, "Britt?" I offer a small smile. "Brittany Susan Pierce. It's been quite a while." She grins, pulling me into a hug. "How've you been?" I notice she's still holding onto my hand and San definitely has too. It's obvious she's not liking the appraising looks I'm getting from my ex that she doesn't even know about.

"Good," I pull my hand from her grasp, "I see you've already met Santana, my girlfriend." I lace the hand back into San's and she relaxes a bit.

"Wait…you two? Wow, I don't see that at all." There's old Kelsey, blunt as a brick. "But kudos for you for landing that one. She's definitely got talent."

"Wait, I'm obviously missing a small minute tiny detail, but how in the hell do you two know each other?" Santana bursts out, not liking the dark.

"Oh sorry, we were best friends back in California. I was a senior when she was a sophomore. We had met when we were young at surf camp and bonded, that led to friendship which led to us dating for a while. Sadly, she was the one that got away, huh, Brittie? I started working for my dad's label and we just didn't connect anymore. We eventually lost touch. Tragic, really. One of the best people I've ever had the pleasure of pleasuring." Kelsey purrs out and I feel my face flush. She's just egging on Santana's temper right now. "But anyways, I have to get going. Santana, call me sometime to set something up. Britts, always a pleasure, I'll be seeing you around." She gives a small wink at me and trots off.

"You were friends with and dated _that?"_ Santana spits out. "Really, B." She's breathing a little deeply and I know she's trying to maintain her cool while her territorial instincts take over.

"Can we just go back to your place San and talk? I don't really want to do this in a bar." She exhales and nods and we walk out of the bar, hand in hand briskly.

As soon as we enter Santana's room she shuts the door and begins pacing, "I need to know everything, B."

I furrow my brows, "Why? It's not like I know all of the girls you've slept with."

She whirls at me, "Wait? You think?" She lets out a small chuckle. "No, B, not like that. I need to know if it's going to hurt you going into this deal with them. If it bothers you." She sits on her bed next to me. "The last thing I want to do is upset you, I mean I don't even know if I really want to be in the stupid band, but why not go to a meeting where they propose things to try and get on my good side to try and figure it out." She flops onto her back exasperatedly. I smile, she wants to know because she wants to protect me. Aww. "Also, I need to know if me kicking her ass for talking about you like that is justified." She grins at me and I let out a small snort. Same old, Santana.

I roll over and straddle her hips, her head immediately snaps up to allow our eyes to bore into each other."We can talk about that later, San." I husk out and I can see her gulp. "Right now, I don't want to talk business, just pleasure." I lean down and capture her lips in mine in a slow sensual kiss. Our mouths melding together and our tongues mingling as the hand not supporting my body cups her cheek before sliding lower to knead the flesh uncovered by her top riding up.

I can tell she's not completely used to being topped. She's trying to take control of the kiss from underneath me, but that's not going to happen.

I slide down her body and off the bed, she sits up and looks at me curiously with her kiss bruised lips and slightly messy hair. I smile up at her and quickly unzip her boots before sliding them off and tossing them aside. I then turn around, moving my hair to the side and motion to the zipper of my dress. She gets the picture and stands behind me, placing a few kisses on my neck before slowly sliding the zipper down until it reaches its end at my lower back. I bend down and unzip my boots, my ass rubbing up against her front not so innocently. I hear her make a small noise of approval and press back against my ass slightly. I chuckle a bit before standing up and kicking off my boots; turning to her and pushing her playfully back down onto the bed. I smirk at her before dropping my dress at my feet, leaving me in only black lacey lingerie. Her jaw drops and her eyes turn from amusement to lust in a second, not that I blame her, being a dancer has given me an amazing physique, not to mention my toned, defined abs that Santana can't stop staring at.

I straddle Santana who's now sitting on the edge of her bed and claim her lips in a kiss once more, this one more needy and hot than the other. My hands slip under her top and pull it up over her head, bringing her golden globes into full view, encased in a black bra. And might I say they are mighty golden. I slide my hands down her sides, feeling her muscles quiver before my hand drop to the catch and zip of her tight pants. She scoots up farther onto the bed while I yank down her pants and toss them somewhere, not really caring as I gaze at the carmel flesh of her legs that has been revealed by my actions.

I feel her hand lace into my hair and I look up to see her with a small smile. The mood of the room has changed, that's for sure. Instead of want, carnal craving and need, we have passion and love in our midst. I lean in and take her lips in mine again in a soft kiss before moving to her neck, placing kisses and bites here and there, leaving my mark on her. My kisses travel down her chest to the curve of her breast that's not encased in material. My lips move over both breasts in small kisses while my hands work on kneading them. A small sigh and moan escapes her lips and I feel myself flood even more. God, the effect she has on me.

I trace around to her back, finding the clasp and with an arch of her back, I free her from the garment, and gaze down at her fully bare breasts. Her nipples are standing at attention as I see her chest rise and fall slightly harder than usual. I lean down and take a peak into my mouth, pressing my tongue against it and flicking, earning me another moan and her hand weaving itself further into my hair, pulling me closer to her breast as she arches up. I continue my ministrations on the other breast, being sure not to pick favorites, although I probably could, but I'm just been diplomatic at this point, I'll choose favorites later.

I continue my trail of kisses down her abdomen, skimming across ridges of abs and hip bones, before coming to a stop at her panties. I glance up at her, her chest is heaving in anticipation, but she looks down at me as soon as I stop. I search in her eyes for what I need to continue and find the message loud and clear. I pull off her panties and toss them off the bed before trailing kisses up her calf to her inner thigh, coming dangerously close to the need she wants to be filled, before stopping and doing the same with her other calf and thigh. At this, I hear a grunt of frustration, oooh, someone doesn't like to be teased either. She's usually the one doing the teasing. She has sooo much to learn.

I hover over her need, engulfed in her musky scent before rubbing my fingers along her slit and hearing a sharp intake of breath. I slide two finger between her folds and guide them into her entrance, starting a steady pace. Her head is thrown back as her hips rise to meet my thrusts. I use my other hand to keep her hips in place which grants me a whimper before a throaty moan when I dip down and taste her for the first time, sliding my tongue up through her folds before flicking over her clit with the flat of it. I continue to apply pressure to her clit lightly as my fingers pick up the pace. I can hear her swearing in Spanish and murmuring my name breathily. I can feel her starting to tense in what will be her climax. I take her clit into my mouth and suck on it, getting her to rise to her peak and crash over it. Sure enough, she does, and rather loudly with a slurring of tons of Spanish and my name.

Once her body relaxes, I delve lower with my tongue, licking up every last drop of her nectar. I glance up at her when finished, her chest still rising and falling quickly. Crawling up her body, I flash a small smile at her and she grins, pulling me gently down into a kiss. "Sooo worth the wait, B. It was so perfect." She whispers softly and I can feel a small blush coat my cheeks. "Now, it's my turn to make you feel amazing." She husks out, flipping me over. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night and definitely one to remember.


	14. Waking Up Happy

**Alright, I know its been a while and I apologize but lacrosse is kicking my ass lately and we practice like every single day...no joke. So the chapters will be slowing down. I apologize in advance, but I had a small window of free time to give this to you so I figured I'd get on it. Hope you enjoy the small small chapter. ALSO BRITTANA KISS alfksdjfkdjlksdjfkdlskjf...yeah, pretty much sums it up. The teasing during the entire episode and then it just happened and wow...watched it several times as well as seen a bagillion tumblr gifs of it.**

**Disclaimer: You know.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**wkgreen: Glad you're still sticking around. Hope you enjoy this small Brittana tidbit.**

**manatees have thick skin: Aw, thanks.**

**lileyfan1415: The cousin's wedding won't be addressed til a little closer to the break which should happen in a couple chapters that I haven't written yet. So, anythings up for grabs on that.**

**Blueskkies: Pft, Britt being the top is the only way to go...Britt has her woman whipped and she's definitely in charge.**

**patries74: Well thank you, hope you enjoy this small fluff fluff thing.**

**cpfmr: Aw, thanks. Glad it was just hot enough.**

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOYYYY**

* * *

><p><strong>Waking Up Happy<strong>

**Britt's POV**

I wake up, feeling arms wrapped around my body tighten and pull me closer. I open my eyes with a yawn and see Santana wrapped around me, lightly breathing into the crook of my neck. I can't help but grin as the memories of last night flood through my head. We went at it for hours. Most of it making love, but there were a couple rough fucks tossed in there too once we got more comfortable with each other's bodies.

I didn't think I could drool over her body anymore than before, but I was very, very wrong. Everything she did last night made me love her more, like how her nose scrunches up when she's reaching her climax, or when her small smile appears after we finish and she gives me a soft kiss on the lips. Everything about last night was perfect. The apex of my thighs is definitely sore, that's for sure.

As I recount the events of last night, I realize that I'm going to have to explain Kelsey to San today, or soon. I'll just enjoy this while I can and then I'll just genuinely tell the story of my last serious girlfriend who magically appeared at a bar and decided to pitch a business proposal to my current girlfriend. Simple, right?

I sigh contently as I place a kiss on San's forehead. I feel her stir slightly before burrowing closer into my side. She really is adorable, even if she thinks she isn't or wants people to see that she's just a head cheerbitch. She's sweet and funny and makes me feel loved. She's everything I want and everything I need and more. I could definitely get used to us just lying like this, together.

"Stop thinking so much, B. Save your genius for normal hours." Santana groans into my neck. Well, looks like the sleeping tiger has awoken.

"Sorry, San. I was just thinking about last night." I look down at her as a smirk crosses her face.

"Yeah, well, kind of hard not to." She quips before placing a sweet, gentle kiss on my lips. "It was fan-fucking-tastic." I feel a blush coat my face and she just chuckles, before pressing another kiss to my lips that I readily receive. "Morning, baby." She rasps out, her sexy voice even huskier than usual.

"Morning, S." I glance at the clock to see that it's actually one in the afternoon. "Or good afternoon." She glances over at the clock and groans, rolling her eyes.

"Meeeehh, it means that I have to get out of bed." I pout slightly at the new found information. I wanted to spend more time with her like this. "Hey, not my fault, baby. The band wanted to meet with me for lunch at two to discuss the proposal I got last night since I'm not even sure if I want to be in this stupid band with those dimwits, and I was the only one still there and I have to pass along the message from Kelsey, " I can see it register on her face that she remembers that I have a connection with Kelsey.

"I should probably tell you that story. But seriously, San, her label is awesome and you should be thrilled to record there, don't let this influence the band's future, okay?"

"Yeah, I promise. But what I can't promise is that I might have to pull the razor blades from my hair for good measure on that corporate wench." She growls out and it's kind of adorable that she's acting tough when we're naked and cuddling.

"Alright, alright. But I'll have you know that I never found any of those when my hands were holding your head in place during various parts of last night." I slyly quip and she smirks as her eyes glaze over thinking about all the things we did last night. "But, you need to shower and get some clothes on. I can't tell this story with you naked. It's too distracting." I pout, urging her to do what I say and continue, "Plus you need to get ready for lunch."

She eyes me suspiciously, "Fine. But, this doesn't mean you're off the hook Pierce, I wants my story."

"And I wants to give it to you." I whisper softly, mimicking her tone with a chuckle. She just rolls her eyes with a grin and presses one more kiss to my lips before getting out of bed.

If I didn't get a good look last night, damn. I mean, so much sexier in the daylight. I rake my eyes over her naked form as she teasingly slips on her robe while watching my eyes roam across her flesh.

"No fair, Britts. You got to see me naked in the daylight. I think it's my turn." She whines softly and crawls on the bed, before yanking off the sheets exposing my body with a lusty smirk. I see her eyes cloud with lust before she pulls me into a deep kiss. Her hands roam down to my lower back, pulling us closer with a small moan. I wrap my arms around her neck and we fall back on the bed. Guess she'll have to have an early dinner with the guys.

After an hour of crazy love making, I finally get Santana to call the guys and reschedule before going off to shower. I take this time to grab my clothes and walk back to my room for a shower of my own. I open the door and am met with a, "Tell me everything! Now!" and a "Hello Brittany, how was your night?" From a Quinn and Rachel, you can guess which one belongs to which.

"Sorry, ladies. I can't talk, I've got to get dressed for another rendezvous with my loving girlfriend." I say in a perky tone, emphasizing girlfriend, while grabbing a few things and changing my clothes.

"I told you, babe. They fucked, I've never seen a smile that big on her face before." Quinn chuckles as she pulls Rachel closer to her as they lay on her bed, cuddling and listening to whatever random showtunes song Rachel has decided to brainwash her with for the day. Seriously, she starts humming them before going out or to bed sometimes. Hopeless.

"You don't know that, Q." Rachel says in a matter of fact tone, scrolling through her playlist and making mental notes of what songs to chose.

"Pft, yeah I do. Believe me, San will be here any minute to sweep her away to some late lunch/ early dinner thing and I won't see her for the rest of the night."

Just like that there's a knock on the door and it opens to reveal Santana, smiling warmly at me. "Hey, you ready?"

I nod and smile at Faberry, "Behave you two." Santana grabs my hand and pulls me out the door. As the door swings shut I hear a "I told you!" and I just laugh kissing my confused girlfriend's cheek.

We begin walking to meet the guys at the bar. "So, tell me about this Kelsey person that I may or may not have to go all Lima Heights on."

Well, where do I begin?


	15. Talking Past and Affecting the Future

****SO SO SO MANY APOLOGIES, guys. Seriously, my life is crey. Practice six times a week and a butt load of homework. Plus, its now spring break for a week and I've got two projects, an AP Test and and ENTIRE BOOK TO READ...not to mention a tournament and a game. So, so, so sorry. I don't know when I can get the next chapter to you, but I'll try to get my writing flow back. Again, super sorry, guys.****

****Disclaimer: Don't own the Glee stoof.****

****REVIEWERS (delayed, I know)****

****lileyfan1415: Well, you'll find out a lot about that story right about now. Have fun reaaaading.****

****Blueskkies: Eh, more awkward than creepy. But, hey, they might be able to put aside differences...maybe.****

****nayalove: Thanks for the review!****

****PrideMunkeyz: Aw, well, I'm normally not a huge Faberry fan, but as long as they're a little tiny side piece to Brittana I'm all good. Also, I just happen to like Quinn a ton.****

****patries74: Well, the quick update didn't happen. Sorry about that. But yeah, we'll see how Santana reacts towards Kelsey next time she sees her.****

****cpfmr: Thaaanks!****

****READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!****

* * *

><p><strong>Talking the Past and Affecting the Future<strong>

**Britt's POV**

As we walk down the street, Santana obviously planning ahead for a long story because it's a 15 minute walk to the bar where we're getting lunch, I begin to form the story of Kelsey in my mind and tell it to San. "Kelsey and I met at surf camp. I was a quick learner and I had already jumped two levels so I got to move into an older class. The reigning regional champion of that class was Kelsey Monroe. I had seen her strut the halls at our high school, but never spoke to her. Kelsey was incredibly competitive and had her own little group of drones that followed her around the beach like she was some sort of god. And, back then, I was pretty sure she was one. She was kind of my idol, but I couldn't speak to her or go anywhere near her because I was so scared that she'd tear me down like the rest of the competition. Plus it was the summer after my freshman year and she would be a senior in the fall, it was way too intimidating." Santana nods, listening intently to what I have to say, while giving my hand a squeeze as we continue walking. "I don't know what happened, but one day I was out on the surf really early, it was quiet on the beach and I was enjoying the sun and waves, when she came paddling in on her surfboard, not a drone in sight."

_**Xx**_

_"Swells look good today." Kelsey murmurs with a distant voice assessing the incoming waves as she sits back on her board._

_"Uh, yeah." I nervously reply. Why was she talking to me? Why was she being nice?_

_"You're Brittany, right? Surfer prodigy?" She teases with a small smirk and my face heats up._

_"Uh, yeah, that'd be me. But, I really don't think I'm all that good. Just a fast learner, even though most people don't think I'm smart." I've gotten several stupid stoner surfer comments at school over the years and I've just given up on correcting people and defending myself. _

_"Yeah, I've heard." She admits, "I always thought they were wrong."_

_My heart leaps up into my chest, she's heard about me? She thinks I'm smart._

_"Thanks." I murmur and she paddles her board closer to mine._

_She extends her hand, dripping with salt water, "Kelsey Monroe."_

_I take her hand and smile softly, "Brittany S. Pierce." Our eyes lock for a moment before we retract our hands. _

_"So, what say you show me those skills everyone comments about?" She winks at me. "Maybe throw in a private lesson for me." My face heats up once more and I'm so glad the sun's only beginning to rise and I can hide the color of my cheeks._

_**Xx**_

"We were fast friends, but only on those early mornings. She had a reputation to protect and an overbearing family that expected her to take over the family business, _Monroe Records_, the second her surfing passion fell through and she stopped winning. She was an only child and the only hope of keeping the company in the family."

**Xx**

_Kelsey's been so great these past summer mornings. She's such a different person than what her reputation makes her sound._

_"I cannot believe that Johnny wiped out on that tiny wave and lost his shorts. Probably the most hilarious moment and will be incredibly bruising to his ego." She giggles softly as we lay down on a beach towel, exhausted from our morning of surfing. She'll have to go soon to meet up with her crew._

_"Yeah, I kinda feel sorry for him." Johnny was a nice enough guy, he didn't really tease me like the other older teens._

_Kelsey smiles slightly at me, "See Brittie, this is why we're friends. I can mercilessly tease people and you can balance me out with that compassion you've got down so well." She pokes my side teasingly and I squeak. Her grin spreads and suddenly she's on top of me tickling my exposed sides. _

_"Kels!...Kels…Sssttoopp." I giggle and she stops, still straddling my hips. My breath catches at the sight of her on top of me, the rising sun setting her body aglow. She leans down and I can't help but think how beautiful she is. I lean up to meet her and our lips connect. I feel tiny tingles spread through my body and then they're gone and Kelsey sitting cross-legged next to me with a puzzled look on her face, her brows furrowed in deep thought and her bottom lip between her teeth._

_"Kels?" I touch her arm gently and she looks over at me with a small sad smile._

_"I like you, Brittie, and it scares me a bit. I've got so many pressures in my life and adding you to it wouldn't be fair to you. My family's breathing down my neck over my future and my friends are expecting me to be the next Megan Abubo. I'm being pulled in so many directions and I don't want you to get hurt because of it."_

_"So don't hurt me." I state simply and she chuckles slightly._

_"Oh, Brittie. If only."_

_**Xx**_

"So from there our relationship progressed through the summer. Eventually I was assimilated into their group, it was easy once I grew boobs and won a few competitions." I shrug and San laughs softly.

"Can't disagree with that. Boobs are always the key to any form of understanding, B." She smirks and swings our hands back and forth as we cross a street.

"So, anyways, we were still making out in secret because she had her reputation and I wasn't ready for that sort of attention, I mean I started getting enough of it for being a sophomore in a senior group of friends, but dating one of them? I'd put me way up in the rumor mill. And a girl? Well, I'd be the talk of the town, no less the school. With the hiding, we were happy. We got to hang out all the time. And then reality hit, Winter Break started closing in and Kelsey and her friends all had college applications to fill out, and all of them were talking about their futures. And yeah, talking about the future of college when you've got a secret girlfriend still in high school for two years, adds a ton of stress to a relationship. So, of course we fought and then made up and then fought again. Then, her parents started pressuring her into interning at the company, which she did, taking more time away from surfing and me. I wouldn't see her except for a couple hours on the weekend, since she was too tired to wake up early and have our usual rendezvous, and then I'd see her at school. It was like she wasn't even trying to make our relationship work anymore. I was quickly approaching the 'friendzone'. So, I did the most desperate and stupid thing I could think of." I laugh ruefully, "I gave her my virginity." I feel my eyes water a bit.

"B." Santana stops us and looks at me, sympathetically. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No, I need to get this out." I shake my head and Santana nods, squeezing my hand in encouragement as we continue our walk.

**Xx**

_Last night was awkward. I mean, I thought I was ready... Ah, who am I kidding? I wasn't ready. I was desperate, and now I can't take it back. What else was I supposed to do? She's slipping through my fingers. _

_"Johnny, seriously..." Kelsey giggles. Okay, that giggle was way too flirty. I turn the corner to see Kelsey leaning against her locker with Johnny grinning and wrapping an arm around her, getting too close for my enjoyment. And Kelsey just has this stupid grin on her face like she loves everything he's saying._

_"Oh come on, after our date tonight. You, me, the surf, it'll be awesome." Did he just say date? "I'll pick you up at seven, babe."_

_"See you then, Johnny." She smirks, her eyes not matching the tone of her voice._

_"Well, wasn't that just fucking peachy, Kels." I sneer and Kelsey whips around, her eyes wide with shock._

_"Britt-I-" Kelsey begins to explain._

_"No, sure fine, you got what you wanted last night, didn't you? Go ahead, fuck sand for brains."_

_"Be a step up from the rocks in your head." She bites back and I feel like I just got punched. She instantly regrets it. "Brittie, I didn't-I' m so sorry." She wraps her arms around me and I squirm out of them._

_"No. Just no, Kels." I sniffle. "I can't do this. I can't be third best to everything and everyone." She grabs my arm._

_"Brittie, it really wasn't what you think. My parents got suspicious last night when I got home so late, I needed a cover so I'm 'dating' Johnny now."_

_"Oh, cause that just makes it so much better, Kels." I jerk my arm from her grasp. "Your parents, your friends, you and then me. Always me last. Always. For once, I'd just like to come first."_

_"Well you did last night." Kelsey says without thinking and I glare at her. "Oh, my bad, no time for jokes, alright. Although, I have to admit, you mad is incredibly sexy." Her voice drops in attempt to get me to crack a smile and go running back to her, but I just can't. She's never going to change and she's always going to be what everyone else wants her to be._

_"Kelsey. I can't be with you anymore." I whisper. "You'll never change, and I can't wait around forever." Her smile drops and her eyes sadden._

_"B-"_

_"Kels, I'm sorry, but I just can't. Please don't make this harder than it needs to be. We can still be friends like everyone thinks we are, but I can't do this anymore."_

_**Xx**_

"And from then on we grew farther and farther apart. Sure, we were friends, but not like before. Then she went to college and I haven't seen her since…until last night that is." We reach the outside of the bar and Santana turns to face me.

"B, she missed out on so much. I can't necessarily say that I'd have been better in that situation because I was a pretty big closet case myself before Quinn brought me out. But, what I can say is that I'm glad that she screwed up, because it helped bring you to me." Santana cups my cheek and I smile a bit, leaning in to kiss her lips softly. We pull back from the kiss and I smile.

"So, do I need to restrain you? Because as much as she hurt me back then, I'd rather you not go to jail for murder." I bump her hip playfully.

She smiles softly, "I'll behave. I'm still a little pissed one that 'rocks for brains' comment she threw at you. But because you asked me to, I'll try to keep calm." I murmur a thank you and press a kiss to her cheek. "So, are your thoughts that what happened was in the past and doesn't affect my signing onto the label?"

I nod, "Yeah, it's a great company, San. You'd love it, it won't bother me. You'll be the one working with her, not me. But, the question is, will working with my ex and first bother you?"

She thinks it over for a second as we grab seats, "I think I'm willing to give it a shot. I mean, I can see where she's coming from, and how young and stupid we were as teenagers. She did give me a very impressive pitch before she even knew I was your girlfriend."

I nod and lace my hand in hers, "Now to tell the boys the news."

Santana rolls her eyes, "God lord, I've forgotten about that. I'll have to deal with their burping, smells and girlfriend issues."

"You'll be great, San. I believe in you." I press a kiss to her cheek and this talk has made me think of how incredibly understanding Santana is. She comes off as a territorial hothead, but once she settles down and lets you explain, she's willing to change her first opinion. I feel luckier and luckier every day.


	16. The Faberrittana Room

**Seriously guys, words cannot describe how sorry I am for this month long hiatus from both of my stories. I'm trying in my lack of free time to get a few words in. Also, a negative review on a different story sort of threw me off and I was in a bit of a funk. But I'm back and not worrying about it. Soon, I promise I'll have more time. Really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Ya know.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**g: Thanks so much!**

**nayalove: Really sorry about the updates, I'm workin' on it. Don't worry I haven't forgotten.**

**wkgreen: Yeah, Santana's using her head and her heart. Pretty talented that one.**

**Blueskkies: The ex will be interesting. And who knows, the ex could not go for either or for both. Never know until I write it.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY! **

**(Ps... Dance with Somebody was kind of adorable and the little Whitney laugh that Naya did was cute. Even though the episode's songs really seemed forced to the plot line as a whole, I rate it decent because of the Brittana and the So Emotional Naya dancing.)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Faberrittana Room<strong>

**Britt's POV**

Coming back from the lunch, Santana seems to be pretty happy. The guys were ecstatic over her decision to give the band a go and to give Kelsey a bit of a chance. She filled them in on a couple details of our past, with my permission of course, and they, being the nice guys that they are, promised me that first, they'd keep San in line when I'm not around and two, be sure to look out for me when I am. Those three really are sweet.

I grasp Santana's hand firmly in mine, it's gotten a bit chilly. She smiles softly and leans over to peck my cheek. "Thank you, B." I look at her with a confused expression. She chuckles at my expression as we approach our dorms, "You didn't have to tell me your whole story, but you did and you were honest."

"You shouldn't have to thank me for being honest, San. It should just be that way." She looks at me with a small smirk and nods.

"I like the way you think Brittany S. Pierce." I giggle softly and she opens the door to our building for me. Such a gentlewoman.

"Good, now I know you aren't just using me for my dance lessons and knack for being eye candy." I trot ahead of her towards my room.

"No," She grabs my hand, spinning me to face her in front of my door and looks into my eyes, "But they definitely are perks." Her eyes rake across by body hungrily and I shiver a bit. Her smirk appears again and she leans in, trapping me in a kiss between my door and her body.

I giggle softly, "Glad you think so."

She winks before opening the door for me. We walk in on the lovely view of a half naked Quinn ontop of Rachel. "Q, knock it off. Your roommates back, and your best friend has seen your naked ass too many times." There's a loud thud, caused by Quinn falling off the bed and scrambling to find her shirt.

"San, you're such a bitch." Quinn grumbles.

"Love you too, Quinnie." Santana smiles back sweetly. I nudge her slightly to stop it and she rolls her eyes and smiles at me before pulling me to my bed.

"So, all's good with you two?" Rachel asks, unfazed at our appearance by the door.

"Yeah, great." Santana grins and pulls me close.

"Wonderful." Rachel smiles and fixes her pouting girlfriend's hair which is in disarray at the moment. "Quinn. Stop pouting. We'll finish later." Quinn's face turns pink and Santana snickers beside me.

We continue talking and eventually get to the subject of Kelsey and my past, as well as working for her label. Santana and the boys are going over tomorrow to try it out.

"You know, Brittany has some pretty good songs written up. She should sing one. Or get Santana to." Rachel pipes up and I freeze. How'd she know? "Don't be so surprised. I hear you singing to yourself all the time. Usually about ducks or unicorns, but there's one that I heard you muttering to yourself after you got done talking with Kelsey." I blush, no one's ever noticed my singing before. It keeps me calm and it's a stress reliever. I never thought I was any good.

"Really? B, why didn't you tell me?" Santana questions curiously with a smile. "Trying to keep more of your amazing traits from me?" She playfully prods me.

"They're okay. Nothing special or anything, just little snippets." I mumble as I feel my face slowly start to heat up.

"I bet they're great, B. But I won't pressure you into showing me," I look up at her, "I know how much of themselves people put into writing, it wouldn't be right to make you show me. You'll show me in your own time." I don't think I could love her more.

"Now, Q. You should be taking a couple notes from Santana here." Rachel states playfully and Quinn shoots Santana a withering glare while I just giggle.

"You got that right, Berry." Santana says proudly, her ego back in force. A pillow comes rushing by and smacks San in the face. Quinn is trying to muffle her laughter while Santana has a look of pure hell.

"Oh come on, Santana. You can't be that...mad," The mad comes out as a squeak as Santana lunges for her, pillow in hand. Quinn flies off the bed and makes a break for the door.

"Get back here, Fabray!" Santana calls after her as she chases Quinn down the corridor.

Now, all I'm left with is Rachel Berry. "Britt, I'm sorry if bringing the songs up embarrassed you. I just brought them up because I genuinely though they were good. I do tend to put my foot in my mouth, but I've gotten better I'd like to think." Yeah, I've heard stories from San about Rachel in high school, she always was a little big mouthed.

"It's alright, Rachel. I think I'll take it as a compliment from you. You are the music student after all. I mean you can probably spot something good when you see it. You spotted Quinn after all." I tease and her face heats up.

She clears her throat, "Yes, well, I kind of take it as my greatest achievement in life. Stealing from Santana Lopez was the bravest and most stupid thing I've ever done, but the outcome I'll never regret." She smiles thoughtfully, looking back on her experiences.

"Well, sorry for always barging in here when you two are busy." I rub the back of my neck, "Maybe we should design like a code or something so I don't keep doing this. You two are at it more than San and I and that's quite a feat." I chuckle softly. Normally Rachel and Quinn are in here when I'm over at Santana's so it usually works out most nights, but during the day anyone can walk in on anything. Believe me, I've had enough sexual pictures put in my mind from walking in on them to last a lifetime.

"Good idea, B. Then I don't have to see Quinn's half naked ass again." Santana says as she walks in, slightly out of breath from chasing Quinn.

"Oh please, Lopez. You _loved_ my half-naked ass in high school. Remember that one time that you-"

"Yes! I do. Can we not? Thanks." Santana rushes out giving me a small smile. "I don't think our girlfriends would like to know of our sexcapades." She clears her throat as Quinn rolls her eyes. "Anyways, back to this 'code' or 'signal' or whatever. You could always do the universal hat/sock on the door. That's blatantly obvious."

"Oh yeah sure, why don't I just write on the marker board outside 'RACHEL AND QUINN ARE FUCKING IN THEIR ROOM' and announce it to the whole hallway. Then everyone would know." Quinn exclaims throwing her hands up and Rachel just shakes her head, chuckling at her girlfriend.

"You saying that you'd rather have us walk in on you? I thought I knew back in high school but just how kinky can you get Q? "Santana teases and gets a pillow to the face from Rachel's bed.

"San, behave." I attempt to chastise her through the smile I'm currently sporting. She makes it really hard to be mad at her when her teasing is funny.

"Fine, but I demand payment." Santana pouts and I just chuckle. I hear a scoff from the other side of the room that obviously belongs to my blonde roommate.

"I'll pay you _in __full_ tonight." I purr out and automatically I see her face flush, eyes becoming darker as her breathing becomes shallow. She's just too easy sometimes.


	17. Towards the Future and the Past

**Towards the Future and the Past**

**Britt's POV**

I groan as I lean up out of bed and stretch my arms above my head, arching my back. God, am I sore. I definitely paid San in full last night and she was sure to share her tip with me for several hours. The cool air feels nice on my naked form; I'm going to need to feel refreshed and ready to go before this day even starts. I have dance class today and then I have to go and meet San after so I can be there for moral support in all of her life decision making. Plus, I totally know when Kelsey's lying. She wouldn't dare try to slip something past the band with me there.

As I achieve the satisfying pop in my back from my stretch I hear, "Mmm, now that's a sight I'd love to see every morning," husked out in a purr by my lovely just woken girlfriend.

I lean down and kiss her lips softly, "Morning, San."

"Mmm, and a good one it is." She snuggles into her pillow. "At least until it turns into a stressful afternoon." I can practically hear the pout in her voice.

"Aw, baby, you'll be fine and I'll be there for moral support. And to make sure there will be no Lima Heights action going on from either side." My voice turns into more of a warning tone towards my girlfriend.

"Always the peacemaker aren't we, B?" She smiles sleepily and gives me another kiss. "Come back and cuddle." She pleads softly.

I shake my head and chuckle. Who would've thought that bad head cheerleader Santana Lopez would be a snuggler? "No, San. As much as I'd love to get our cuddle on, You've got morning practice because you're missing this afternoon and I've got to get back to my room and shower so I can get to dance class in a couple hours."

"They can handle themselves. They're all a bunch of whiney bitches anyways." Santana groans, "And you're too good for that stupid class anyways. I just want my Britt-Britt time."

"Oh come on, San. I'll let you shower with me." I singsong out and she grins, practically jumping out of bed in her excitement.

"Deal."

After a longer than usual shower, you obviously know what I mean, Santana kisses me goodbye and makes her way towards her practice. I grab a coffee from the nearby cart before walking to my building for class. I'll be twenty minutes early, but it'll give me time to think about this afternoon and what could possibly happen with Kelsey.

People in the class start filing in and I clear my head of all the issues currently going on. I have to have a clear head if I'm going to remain on top in this class.

Mike sits down next to me, "Hey Brittany. You've been busy, huh?" He smiles at me and riffles through his bag, pulling off his jacket and shoving it in. "From those texts you've sent me there's been quite a bit of excitement." He jokes.

I chuckle, "Yeah. Being with Santana never has a dull moment. Wouldn't trade it for the world."

"I bet." The instructor walks in and we quiet down and prepare for class.

After the class is over, I'm a sweaty mess, but it feels so good. I just sloughed off the stress of this evening and my body is tingling from the workout. Its one of the reasons why I love dancing and surfing so much, I can just be in the moment and not worry about everything else going on. I sit next to Mike who's just about as out of breath as I am, but staring at his phone with a dopey grin.

"Tina?" I ask, already knowing the answer. He always has that look on his face when his Columbia girlfriend is mentioned or is texting him. He looks up briefly and nods. "Next time she's in town, maybe San and I will double with you two. It'd be nice to meet her."

"Yeah, that'd be great. She's coming by next week. It's the week before Thanksgiving break, their break starts a little earlier than ours so we're spending it together before going home."

"Cool. I'll run it by San, I'm sure I can get her to go anyways." I smirk and he just shakes his head and jumps up, reaching out to grab my hand and pull me up too.

"Get who to do what?" The voice of my girlfriend purrs and echoes throughout the room. I turn to see my sexy girlfriend leaning against the doorframe of the dance studio still clad in her practice sweats and jacket, her ponytail slightly looser from her practice.

"We were talking about maybe doubling next week, since it's the week before Thanksgiving and Tina will be over this way." Mike explains and Santana flashes a small smile.

"Fine by me. Just keep Britt posted and we'll set something up."

"Alright, guys. Well, I gotta go. Good luck with the meeting." Mike walks out of the room and I'm left with my still in her cheerleading practice outfit girlfriend.

"Hey babe. Good class?" I nod and smile as she presses a kiss to my lips. "You look so hot all sweaty and out of breath." She purrs out into my ear. "I was a little early so I watched a bit. All I can say is that I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You're the best in the entire room." My cheeks flush and I smile a bit.

"Thanks San." I murmur and she chuckles before kissing my lips again and grabbing my bag from me, slinging it over her shoulder before taking hold of my hand. Such a gentlewoman.

"So, we kind of haven't talked about Thanksgiving break." San says as we make the walk back to the dorms. Right, break and her brother's wedding. Meeting the whole Lopez family. Not that I didn't have enough to be concerned about. "You're still coming right? I mean I RSVP-ed us, but I mean I could always say-"

"San." I chuckle, "You're cute when you're nervous." I press a kiss to her cheek. "Of course I'm still going. I wouldn't miss it." A grin spreads across her face. "Plus, you'd be short a tango partner and we can't have that." I tease and I feel her tense. She's still nervous about her tango and getting her mom off her back. "Don't worry, you'll be great. We can practice late at night if needed." I purr out and she grins and rolls her eyes.

We reach the dorms and San drops me off at my room to get ready for the meeting at Monroe Records. I guess they expanded to two studios, one in LA and one in New York. Just my luck that she's the rep and executive of the New York one. Did she even finish college? She just flew up that ladder.

I hear a knock on my door as I finish applying my eyeliner and mascara. "Come in." I call out and the door opens to reveal my girlfriend wearing a pantsuit that I can't help but drool over. It looks perfectly tailored to her ass. My eyes travel from her legs to the fedora on her head. Damn is all I have to say.

She smirks at me, noticing my leering. "Babe, we have to first get through the meeting before you can rip this off me later." She purrs, teasing my gawking and I feel my knees go weak. Could I be luckier? Could she be sexier? No and I have no idea but if it happens I'll need medical assistance.

"This professional badass businesswoman look you've got going on is fucking sexy, San." I state point blank before grabbing the back of her head and kissing her fully, not caring about the lip gloss I had just applied. I swallow the moan that erupts from her throat before I pull away panting.

She looks a little stunned, "Whoa, B." Her lips curl into a smile.

I chuckle, "Well, that was one, for good luck. Two, to make you a little less nervous about the meeting. And three, I wanted to kiss the shit out of you for that outfit. I barely want you to leave this room." I tug on her pants gently.

She grins, her cocky attitude in full force before offering her hand to take mine. We walk out of the dorm and into the brisk New York fall weather to hail a taxi to get us to Monroe Records. Time for Santana to gain a future, and let me reacquaint myself with my past.


	18. Family Sighting and Signing

**Welll guys, here's chapter 18. Hope you like it after the wait I've been putting you through. But hopefully with this summer break stuff I'll have tons more time to write for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Glee-age.**

**REVIEWERS: (Thanks for stopping at 69 on the last chapter. Made me giggle. Pft, immature, ha, whatever.)**

**FFReviews: Well, she's going to be professional. But, she's not responsible for what happens after. Santana in a suit is sexy, we allll know this.**

**pheonix4725: Yeah, pretty true to her character to be confident. She knows what she wants.**

**nayalove: Pft, I'd never forget. Just procrastinate and put off for a while. Too much stuff and all that. But it's cleared up for now.**

**wkgreen: It's definitely Kelsey Monroe time and they're ready for it.**

**READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Family Sighting and Signing <strong>

**Britt's POV**

Her hands have been wandering trying to keep herself busy because I know she's nervous. But nerves are definitely not the entire reason behind her basically fondling me in the back of a taxi. I went simple with a nice bright yellow dress with my hair pulled back and my bangs swept to the side. The outfit hasn't deterred Santana from gawking at me for the entire taxi ride, so I can only wonder what's going to happen once Santana has to share the view with the boys and Kelsey. You'd think she'd never seen me in a dress before.

I finally grab her hands in mine as we pull up in front of the building, "Don't worry, San. You'll be amazing and I'll totally be your trophy wife groupie when your first single comes out."

She gives me a smile and exhales before paying the driver and taking my hand in hers. I can feel her palms sweat and I press a kiss to her cheek to attempt to calm her. She gives me a grateful look and seems to unwind a bit.

"Britt, who's the dude you brought with you?" Puck asks with a smirk as he leans against the wall of the foyer as we walk in.

"Fuck off, Puckerman." Santana growls out and winds her arm back to hit him. Puck jumps a bit to get out of her reach.

"Shit, Santana, someone's a little on edge today, can't take a joke?" Santana rolls her eyes and Puck turns to me. "Thanks for getting her here in once piece, Britt. You are looking pretty hot today. The puckasarus likes. If I wasn't Santana's lesbro and you weren't with her, I'd totally-"

"Puck. Shush, dude. You're gonna make Santana faint from her over restraining of herself." Sam walks up with Finn in tow.

"Thanks Sam." I say as I rub Santana's back as she exhales. "Puck, you really shouldn't tease her today. It's kind of my job." I flirt a bit with her to pick her confidence back up.

"Guys, we should tell them we're all here." Finn suggests and I grab Santana's hand in mine before we walk up to the receptionist to be directed to our floor and board room.

The elevator is filled with the boys' mindless chatter and joking, while I stand in front of Santana, pressing a few kisses to her lips and whispering encouraging words to her. She doesn't get nervous often. I mean she performs as a cheerleader and singer all the time, but this is her future and her chance to make her family proud, despite what she says about dreading working with Kelsey.

We step into the board room and take our seats. Kelsey walks in and smiles at all of us, paperwork in hand. "Hello Las Cosas Malas." She looks at me questioningly, "And Britt..?"

"She's our choreographer." Puck pipes up. "She has to be part of this." Puck, I kind of love you right now. Santana offers him a grateful smile and all the guys nod.

Kelsey clears her throat, "Alright then. Here are copies of the proposal for your contracts. You'll be under contract for your first album and a tour. You can write the songs or we can have one of our contracted songwriters whip something up. Hopefully we'll have a single out sometime around Valentine's Day, so a love song, perhaps a ballad, would probably be preferable but not limited to." Wow, I'm impressed with professional Kelsey, but then again she has been doing this since I was still an underclassman in high school.

Santana's still got her HBIC look and the boys look like they're going to follow her lead on everything. I trace my fingers over her hand and she finally speaks up after contemplating it over, "Before we commit to anything, I'd like to at least see your facilities and meet a few producers to get the real feel of the place."

"Absolutely, no problem. I've got them on standby." Kelsey presses the speaker button on her office phone, "Miss Holiday, send in Shuester and Corcoran."

The receiver goes off with a sultry voice, "You got it, sweetcheeks."

The next twenty minutes we talk it over with the two producers. Shelby Corcoran definitely has the right idea for San's sound and the guys seem to get along with Will Shuester. Pretty good match all around I'd say.

The producers leave with goodbyes and hopeful smiles. I look at Santana who keeps checking her phone. What is she waiting for? Or is she that unhappy and bored? I'm pretty sure she enjoyed all of the perks Monroe Studios has to offer. I grab her hand and give her a confused look as she looks up at me.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrible. You know New York, can't get to a damn place." A man in a suit with deep brown eyes and tanned skin much like my girlfriend's walks into the room. "Ah, there's my sister. All business like in her suit." He winks at Santana, teasing her as she scowls at him. Sister? Is that Antonio, her brother? I didn't even know he was in town from Ohio, he's supposed to be preparing for his wedding in two weeks. Why didn't she tell me?

"I assume you're the lawyer brother that Miss Lopez told me about." Kelsey says as she extends a hand. "Kelsey Monroe, nice to meet you."

Antonio looks at her sizing her up a bit. I'm guessing Santana told him about my past with her. "Antonio Lopez." He takes her hand. "Pleasure. Have you shown them contracts yet?"

"They each have a copy in front of them as well as an outline of the marketing plan. If you have any questions I'll be in the office next door, but I'll just give you a few moments to talk it over." Her gaze lingers on me a bit before exiting and I can tell San notices by the way she stiffens.

"So, nice to meet you all. I'm Antonio, Santana's older brother. She called me in for a legal opinion on the contracts to detect any hidden clauses that you wouldn't be all that fond of. I'll just read it over as you talk. But first, I might need to know your names." He smiles and I'd recognize that smile anywhere. It's the one that Santana has when she's in her HBIC mode.

"I'm Puck, the lead guitarist and co-songwriter with Santana. " Puck extends his hand.

"Ah, the famous Puck. Nice to meet the guy who's got my sisters back. I believe she called you a lesbro."

"Tony!" Santana growls out.

"Oh, I see I'm embarrassing my sister again. Sorry, Tana." He smirks at her and she scoffs and rolls her eyes. I chuckle at their sibling interactions. Shame I didn't have a sibling, would've made growing up in a big empty house a lot more fun.

"I'm Sam, the bassist."

"Well I can see why your nickname is Trouty Mouth. You've got quite a pair on your face there." Antonio quips in that famous Lopez wit. He's a bit kinder than San in his teasing, but it's a Lopez trait all the same. Sam looks a bit taken a back but chuckles before sending a glare towards Santana who's currently snickering.

"And I'm Finn, the drummer."

"Ah, the new addition. Santana hasn't told me a ton about you that I'd wish to discuss at this time. Other than the face that you definitely seem a bit uncoordinated, but hey, don't need to stand and play the drums at the same time." No brain-to-mouth filter must also be a family trait. Santana can't stop giggling at the look on Finn's face.

Antonio turns to me, "Ah, and this must be the famous Brittany." He walks over and grabs my hand pressing a kiss to it, which doesn't please his sister all that much. "You're even prettier than Santana described you."

"Ah, so she's been telling you about me." I look over at Santana who is trying her best not to show that she's blushing.

"Oh yeah, we share a lot with each other. We talk frequently, which is why I'm here now. I figured I'd stop by and meet the girl she wouldn't shut up about and also help her out with this. Plus I can't have a stranger at my wedding." He winks, "Anyways, I'll just read this over and you all can discuss." He begins glancing over the contracts.

"I think it's a pretty great deal." Finn says first. "I mean, I think Will Shuester will really help us out and they'll at least get our name out there."

"I'd have to agree. Shuester seems pretty cool and Kelsey doesn't seem all that bad either. Plus this place is huge and has pretty expensive new equipment." Sam adds, obviously for it.

"Well, it is a pretty bad ass deal and Shue doesn't seem half bad. Shelby's pretty hot." Santana hits him for that one and he chuckles. "Chill, woman. And of course, it'll be good for the band."

They look at Santana who looks at me questioningly.

Finn sees this and decides to comment, "Oh come on, Santana. You can't be that whipped to let Brittany decide your future. She's not the brigh-"

"Finish that sentence and there won't be a band, Finnocence." Santana growls out.

"For someone who feels they have the authority to judge someone's intellect, that was a fucking stupid idea, dude." Puck glares at him before turning to Britt. "Thoughts Brittany? You've known Kelsey the longest."

"She was sincere throughout." I state, "She didn't make any unprofessional comments or actions towards me or Santana. I know she's talented and she's been working at this for years. Shelby Corcoran is definitely right for Santana's future singing progression and Will Shuester has some good ideas. All in all, I think it's a pretty good deal. That is, if Antonio doesn't spot any flaws in the contracts."

"Not that I can see of, Brittany." Antonio looks up from the last page. "Pretty solid proposition all-in-all."

"Then it's settled. We'll sign." Santana says in a definite tone.

Kelsey enters the room almost on cue and sits in her chair. "So, the decision?"

"We've come to one." Santana starts off. "But, one quick question for you." Kelsey nods, listening. "Will your past with Brittany influence any of your decisions on the band's future and her involvement in it?"

"Not at all. What happened was in the past and I have no plans on uncovering buried issues. This is a professional environment. Not to say that joking around won't be allowed. But I'd never jeopardize the well-being of a client, and by doing anything to upset Brittany, I can see I would upset you. And you being the face of the band, it would be a horrible decision all around." Kelsey looks into Santana's eyes and I can see that she means it.

"Alright then. We've decided to sign. But I will be watching nevertheless, you've hurt her before and I'd break the contract before I'd ever see that happen again. Clear?" Kelsey nods. "Well then, hand over those damn pens and we'll sign where you want."

She gives a smile and I kiss her cheek before whispering, "Thank you, San."

"Anything for you, B." She winks before picking up the pen and starting to sign and initial the many dotted lines.

Once everything's settled, Kelsey collects the contracts and puts them in her folder. "Well then, we'll get started on recording the album after the holidays. A little time for you to write some songs and we'll pull some things together to see if we need to bring aboard any guest writers to fill things out. Pleasure doing business with all of you."

Kelsey shakes everyone's hand and stops at me, "Guess you'll be seeing more of me, huh, Brittie." She smirks slightly. "I really am sorry about what happened. I was young and stupid. I hope we can start fresh with this deal."

"Me too, Kels." I smile and she shakes my hand before giving me a brief hug.

"Alright, here's my card to all of you, we'll be in touch over the holidays to start feeling out the album's progress as well as figure out venues and publicity. Have a good night." She exits the room and we all smile at each other. This is the start of Las Cosas Malas's future and I was lucky enough to be a part of it.

As we exit the building, Santana stops me and calls out. "Antonio, would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Of course. I'd love to know more about the lovely woman my baby sister is seeing. I'm only in town until late tomorrow, before I have to head back to Ohio for more crazy wedding plan finalizations." He chuckles and wraps his arm around his sister squeezing gently before walking off. "I'll grab us a taxi."

"Your brother seems really great, San." I smile. "And as much as I'd love to rip your suit off and have my way with you for your businesswoman sexiness and protectiveness, I'm sure I can wait for after the dinner with him." I purr out into her ear.

"And I'm suddenly regretting the invitation." She quips and I giggle as we follow Antonio to taxi he hailed for us.

"Ladies your taxi awaits." Antonio says as he opens the taxi door for us. Well, this dinner will definitely prepare me more for meeting all of the Lopez family, as well as dig up some embarrassing stories on San. I can't wait.


	19. Hoarding and Vocal Lessons

**Two in one week? Crazy right? Told you I'd have a bit more time to write things. Hope you enjoy a little Lopez interaction.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or I'd make it a little less choppy and infuriating at times, plus less Finchel.**

**REVIEWERS****: (Anymore want to weigh in on things? Hopes, thoughts, plans, ideas? Open book here, feel free.)**

**Blueskkies: Thanksss.**

**patries74: Aw thanks, and yes, there's Lopez sibling interaction going on.**

**wkgreen: Yeah, Kelsey seeeems to be making steps towards finding Brittany's friendship and forgiveness.**

**READ, REVIEEWWW, and ENJOY!**

**OH and if anyone's not seen Heather in the white tie affairs videos in circa 2008. YOU, madam/sir/person who reads, are sadly sadly missing out on a no-pants wearing for most of it, cop!Morris. Just sayin'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoarding and Vocal Lessons<strong>

**Britt's POV**

We set down in a small Italian restaurant. The taxi ride was short and full of laughter. Antonio, despite being a lawyer, is kind of funny like his sister is behind closed doors when she doesn't need to have to HBIC attitude on.

"Dealing with the wedding by herself is taking it's toll on Maria, she called freaking out over the seating chart again just before I got here." Antonio exclaims. Maria is his fiancée that he's been dating since law school a few years ago. She's a lawyer as well.

"Well, that's Maria. Girl can get herself into one tightly wound ball during big cases and stressful situations, but she's all around a fun time." Santana chuckles and turns to me for the last part of the explanation. I feel a bit out of the loop, but I'm sure I'll figure it out by the time the wedding comes in two weeks.

"So, has Santana clued you in on everything about our relationship?" I query to the man sitting across from us. Santana's right hand playing with the fingers of my lift under the table.

"Well, the basics. You two met when you offered to help teach her a dance that my mother insisted her learning, she pretty much attacked you and felt back afterwards for watching her." I look at Santana who seems to redden a bit. "And then she planned that whole concert for you where she met your ex. She spared me most of the details on why she was your ex, but I could still hear from little Tana's voice that she had hurt you. And that's how I came to be here." He shrugs at the end of his story and takes a sip of his water. "But, enough about that, I'm sure your dying to hear about some lovely childhood stories about little Tana Lopez."

"Tony!" Santana whines. "Please don't."

I smirk at her, "Why, something you're hiding, San?"

"Fine, I'll be nice for now. But at my wedding, Mami is going to embarrass the hell out of you, I hope you know that. Well, I'm sure you already know of her embarassing habits. Like that fact that she's pretty much a hoarder." Antonio chuckles.

"Hey! I don't just keep junk. I keep things of sentimental value that mean something."

"That's what all the hoarders think, San." I tease her. Yeah, I've seen her desk drawers and boxes. The girl can't let objects go, she has a reason for every piece of paper and item of clothing in her room.

"Oh come on, I'm not _that_ bad." Antonio and I both give her the same look. She throws her hands up, "Alright, alright, B, at the end of the year, you can help me sort through everything and we will get rid of things you deem 'meaningless'."

"Aww, my baby can compromise." She rolls her eyes and I give her a peck on the lips.

"You two are sickening. Truly." Antonio jokes with a flash of his white teeth. Our dinner comes and once everyone's finished, we start the conversation back up again.

"So, I'm sure you knew of Santana's reputation both here and in high school." I nod and Santana rests her head on my shoulder, looking at her brother to try a see where he's going with this. "I know she's my sister and everything, so I always had faith that she'd change her ways, but what made you decide to be with her? You don't seem like the type to go with a player."

Santana glances up at me and as I look into her eyes I reply, "Because she showed me that she was capable of change. She was willing to put her pride, her reputation, and her hormones," I get a small nudge for that, "aside for me. I was falling for her since the moment I heard her voice echo through the hallway of the dance studio, I just couldn't admit it to myself until she showed me what a cute, little, cuddeler she was."

"Britt…" Santana whines, "You ruined the sentimental tone you were setting."

"Who are you and what have you done to make my sister actually care?" Antonio jokes to me. "Well, you two are pretty perfect. And Brittany I'd be honored to have you come to my wedding." I can't help but grin. Two members of the Lopez family already charmed, only a handful more to go at the wedding.

We walk out and say our goodbyes before taking separate taxi's to our destinations.

"Charming your way into all of the Lopezes aren't we, B?" Santana says thoughtfully with a smile. "Of course, how could anyone not love you." She kisses me softly in the back of the taxi, her hand grasping mine.

"It definitely made me less nervous about meeting your family, San."

"You have nothing to be worried about, B. They'll love you. Just as I do."

My heart swells and I kiss her a bit more hungrily until we reach our dorms. Santana pays the driver despite my protest and we walk hand in hand into the warmer climate of the dorms.

I stop her before we get to the elevator and pull her into the nearby hallway, "I need to follow up on that comment I made earlier, babe." My hands wander down the front of her suit and her breath hitches, obviously remembering.

"Come back to mine?" She breathlessly, husks out as my hands continue to touch her body through her suit.

I nod, "But first, I should probably grab a few things from my room." I take the fedora off her head and place it on mine before leading her by the hand to the elevator.

"You look so much better with it on than me." Santana comments with a smirk and I just chuckle, pressing the button to my floor and pulling her closer by her belt. Her mouth envelopes mine as we kiss heatedly with my back pressed against the wall of the elevator until a ding sounds signaling my floor. I walk out with Santana following behind me like a lost puppy. As I come up to the door, I see the code that I was on the look out for. On the markerboard outside of Quinn and my door reads "R+Q=VL 11/12." Santana sees it too and snickers. We finally decided that instead of suffering through walking in on each other again, we'd make up a code. R and Q is obviously Rachel and Quinn and the date is the numbers. VL is Vocal Lessons, if you catch my meaning.

"Can I please?" Santana whines and I roll my eyes.

"No, no interrupting just to see them flustered. Plus you've got your own vocal lessons to practice." I purr out and she tugs me towards the elevator again to head to her floor. Which doesn't bother me, I'm behind her so I can stare at that glorious ass she's got in those tailored pants. She catches me looking and smirks, pulling me in for a kiss as the elevator doors close.


	20. Forgotten Dates

**Hey there, lovlies. Sorry this took two weeks to get out to you, but I was trying to figure out the direction of the story. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Feedback is always welcome.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Peks: Aw, well thank you very much.**

**nayalove: Yeah, he's a pretty good older brother. And Kelsey isn't so bad so far.**

**wkgreen: Yeah, it involved Rachel and of course anything relating to singing would do the trick. Don't worry, there will be stories of embarrassment at the wedding.**

**Miessjje: Aw, thanks. Glad you gave it a shot.**

**patries74: There will be plenty of family time at the wedding.**

**Ian: Aw, thank you. Glad you're enjoying it. Santana in a suit, pft, seeing that a few times on glee has made it completely probable and canon. The woman can fill one out. **

**Blueskkies: As always, thanks for the review.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten Dates<strong>

**Britt's POV**

I wake up to a buzzing noise and groan. It's a Saturday. I want my sleep people. "Britt-Britt, get your phone afores I ends it." Santana growls out and buries herself further into my body. I chuckle at how cute she looks. "Too damn early…" She grumbles. I roll out of bed, feeling the cool air hit my naked body as I bend over and rummage through my bag to grab my phone that has now ceased its buzzing. I get a text soon after.

_Hey Britt, Tina's coming in this afternoon. Think you and Santana are up for some dinner and dancing tonight? Text me back. -Mike_

"But hey, if I get that view in the morning, it's definitely worth waking up for," I hear my girlfriend purr from behind me. I turn around as I see her eyes lingering on my ass hungrily before looking up at me with a smirk. She's still lying in bed with her sheets wrapped around the contours of her body.

"You're such a horndog, S." I chuckle as I crawl back into bed with her under the covers. I lay on my side and face her, smiling softly.

"Only for you, beautiful." She says back sincerely, her eyes gazing into mine. My heart can't help itself but quicken its pace at her words. Can anyone be this perfect? "Plus, can you blame me? I mean my girlfriend has an incredibly sexy, toned, _flexible _body. Who wouldn't get wet at the mere sight of it?" Her voice purrs out teasingly.

I clench at the sound of her voice oozing out arousal. I tangle my hand in her tousled hair and pull her lips to mine in a kiss which she gladly reciprocates. Her arm wraps around me, pulling my body closer to hers as our kiss deepens. I pull away, nipping her bottom lip and smiling at her still closed eyes and harsh breathing. "Well, good morning to you too, B." She chuckles as her eyes open, pressing one more peck to my lips and snuggling her bare body into mine, her head tucked under my chin. She's accepted her role as the snuggler, not snugglee. "What was that annoying phone stuff about anyways?" She murmurs, sighing contently as my fingers trace soft patterns on her bare back as I hold her close.

"Tina's coming in this afternoon." I state and Santana looks up at me.

"Other Asian?" She questions.

"Yes, the other asian, San." I chuckle, "Mike's girlfriend. Anyways, Mike was wondering if we wanted to grab something to eat and head out for some dancing afterwards tonight."

"Britt, I just wanna stay in bed all day and then maybe leave so we can get more energy where we soon after will return back here for more Britts and San time. Like this, with you, allll day." She whines, trying to make her point that she doesn't want to go.

"You've gone all mushy on me, Lopez." I tease her and she pouts.

"Baby.." She whines again in an exhausted tone.

"Please San? We promised, and it's important to me to honor that promise." I tilt her chin to look up at me.

"Can't we just go out some other time, you know it doesn't have to be _today_?" She grumbles and looks at me in what I think is disbelief? She said she'd go. Why am I getting this from her now?

"Santana, when would we possibly have time to do this? We have classes this week, plus you have cheer practice and games. And let's not forget that I have to finish perfecting the tango you need to perform for-"

"Okay, okay fine, if that's really how you want to spend today." San sighs in defeat. "We'll go out with them."

"Thank you, baby." I press a kiss to her nose and she rolls her eyes and scoffs.

I grab my phone from the night stand and text Mike back a quick yes and toss the phone back into the clothes pile. We can work on details later.

I notice when I turn back that Santana is facing away from me, no doubt because she's still pouting. I don't know why she's so against going out _tonight_, specifically. I begin to think through any important events that may have come up. Wait…what is today? I try to remember the date on my phone and my eyes widen in realization. Shit. It's our one month anniversary. No wonder she didn't want to go. I feel so guilty, how could I have forgotten? God, I'm so dumb sometimes. I forget everything.

"Santana?" I press a hand to her shoulder and she doesn't react.

"You didn't remember did you." She says flatly, still facing away from me.

"San…" I begin to explain.

"No, Britt. It's our anniversary. The first big one. Santana Lopez was a no commitment kind of girl, B. Being with someone for a month is a big deal for me." She turns to me, her eyes full of disappointment and resentment. "Obviously, it isn't for you too."

"Santana, it is a big deal, okay? It's just with all of my nerves out of whack with the wedding and my classes and balancing everything happening with you, it slipped my mind." I crawl over to her and straddle her waist, making her look up at me. "I really am sorry, San. I just forget things sometimes, you understand right?" My lower half meets hers deliciously and I feel Santana shudder underneath me. "Can I show you how sorry I really am?" I husk out into her ear. I hear her bite back a groan, and I look at her. Her eyes are full of conflict as her forehead creases, brows furrowing into an expression of inner turmoil.

"You do realize that this was our first fight as a couple." Santana says abruptly. "And I mean, a month without major conflict is kind of an accomplishment." She's digging for some sort of bright side to this whole predicament.

"Ah huh." I mutter as I lean down to press a kiss to her neck, both of us still naked from our activities the night before.

"And I really don't want to spoil today with an argument." I murmur an acknowledgement and grind my hips down slightly into hers, while paying more close attention to her neck. "God, I've turned soft." She mutters out.

"Not usually something the person on top of you wants to hear their lover say in bed, babe." I remark and smirk and her eyebrows shoot up.

"Britt! Ew." Her face scrunches up. "It's not like I have one." She motions to the area I'm currently rubbing up against.

"I know, but hanging around you makes me think of too many 'That's what she/he said jokes. You've corrupted, my poor little mind." I pout, but still the mention of Santana and something between her legs kind of turns me on. My mind starts to wander when Santana brings me out of my thoughts.

"Are you blushing, B?" Santana says with a smirk. "You're totally thinking of strap-on sex right now aren't you." I feel my face heat up and Santana chuckles, "Well, since it is our one month anniversary. I did have a couple things planned." My eyebrows shoot up and look at her in shock, "What? It's not like _I_ forgot." She teases me and I growl, pinning her to the bed and a giggle erupts from her throat. "Too bad, you won't be able to enjoy them. We have a prior commitment to Mike." She says in a false serious tone, obviously torturing me for forgetting. "And we must honor those commitments. Santana Lopez doesn't back out of anything."

"I can call Mike and tell him that we can't-"

"Nope, sorry Britt-Britt. We've already agreed. Isn't that what you wanted?" Her smirk is becoming more and more devious by the second.

"But, San…" I whine out and she sits up before slipping out from underneath me.

"No buts, B. Now we have things to do other than stay _in bed all day_ don't we?" Telling me that there's no hope for what she promised before I made my mistake.

I grumble as Santana puts her robe on and gets ready for her morning shower. Checking my phone I see a text from Mike.

_Great, can't wait. Tonight at 7? We'll swing by your dorm. : )_

And suddenly, I'm not all that thrilled to see Mike or meet his girlfriend.


	21. Operation Make Up Phase One

**Hey guys, I've got this one for ya. More Brittana and a look into some Quitt friendship. Hope you enjoy. I'm trying to get a couple more out before I leave for a college summer program so reviews and suggestions are always appreciated. Thanks.  
><strong>

**REVIEWERS:**

**Supergleek08: Yeah, they teeend to rub off on each other a litttttle.**

**Blueskkies: Yep, that's what you get for forgetting. **

**nayalove: Britt claims she has so much stuff going on that she just kinda forgot. Everyone makes mistakes.**

**Peks: Thanks!**

**wkgreen: Yeah, she completely forgot. Just she's gonna try and make it better.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Make Up Phase One <strong>

**Britt's POV**

"'Kay, thanks Mike. Seriously, I owe you." I hang up the phone before stopping to watch my girlfriend's Saturday afternoon cheer practice. I just got off the phone with Mike, because I'm planning a little something tonight to make up for my idiocy earlier. I'm clad in my girlfriend's cheer sweat pants and sweatshirt to show my support, plus it is kind of what had me start falling for her, when she gave me her sweatshirt during our coffee meeting.

"You call that a tuck?" I hear my girlfriend shout. "Five more laps around the gym for this one's loose legs. Next time I catch you screwing that simple move up, I'll break 'em off." She snarls, wow she's harsh, which might be partially my fault for forgetting today.

I sit in the stands for another twenty minutes, watching Santana drill all of them on their timing and form as well as make them do situps, pushups and laps around the gym. "Alright, that was adequate for today. Game tomorrow. Be there at least an hour and a half early. Practice over."

Santana walks away and sighs heavily, grabbing her bag. I make my way down to the gym floor and sneak up on her, wrapping my arms around her from behind. "Shit." She exclaims and I can feel her heart racing. She turns her head and looks at me, "B, you scared the shit out of me, babe."

I giggle softly, "Sorry, San." My hands roam across her stomach, rubbing her lightly. She lets a groan escape her lips as I continue while pulling her closer to my body. "Let's go back to your room," I husk out into her ear, "I've got a surprise I think you'll like, especially after practice."

"Don't you have class?" She mumbles out, sounding tired from my caresses lulling her to sleep. She still seems a little grumpy and mad at me.

"Nah, I'll pick it up quick later. Right now, I want to spend our Anniversary completely with you today." I rest my chin on her shoulder, "Okay?"

"Alright." She sighs, "But no funny business, I'm sore and tired."

"No worries, San. We'll just relax until dinner." She stiffens at the mention of dinner before walking out of my embrace and taking my hand as we exit the gym. Yeah, she's definitely a little sore about that subject.

The walk to our dorm is a bit awkward. Santana is kind of shut off from me and has her HBIC face on the entire way home. I've been telling her funny little things that happened today but I can't seem to get a laugh or a smile out of her. I can tell I've hurt her pretty bad. She puts up this big, tough façade but she's just protecting her heart. The heart that I just hurt this morning.

I tell Santana to go ahead to her room because I have to pick up a couple things in mine. It's practically like I don't live here anymore. I pretty much sleep at Santana's for most nights. Checking the markerboard I see that vocal lessons are not in session and pull the lanyard out of my bag to retrieve the key and unlock my door. As I enter the room, I see Quinn looking up at me from the text book she's currently studying from.

"Oh so you remembered that this is our room?" She remarks snarkily. I look at her playing dumb because I don't know if she's referring to the actual room vacancy or me forgetting things like Santana's anniversary…or both. "Seriously, B, not that I mind having the room all to myself, but I do miss our friend-roommate time together. You've been sucked up into a Santana vortex here." I chuckle a bit before letting her continue. "Also, how in the hell could you have forgotten your one month anniversary while Santana "HBIC No Relationships" Lopez manages to remember it? She texted me upset this morning while she was walking to her practice."

I walk up to my closet and grab my gym bag, packing it with different things I'll need for the time being, "Listen Q, I'm sorry I haven't been the greatest roommate…or even actually a roommate. As of right now, Lord Tubbington is a better roommate than me, at least he shows up every night on my bed back in LA." She quirks a brow at me and I realize that I've veered off topic a bit. "Anyways, I've just been so busy with Santana and the record deal and the wedding and my classes that I really have just been crashing at Santana's because it's the last place I'm at before I feel the need to crash and fall asleep. Plus, not to be mean or anything but you and Rachel also are a big part of this." She closes her textbook and looks up at me curiously before tossing it onto her desk. "I mean even the times I did want to come and see you, I wanted to respect your time together because "vocal lessons" were going on."

She sighs, relenting a little, "Alright, I'll give you that one. We'll plan a little more time together okay, Britt? Both of us will make an effort. But, you still haven't explained you forgetting your anniversary, I mean it's a big deal for Santana. The only other relationship, if you can call it that, that lasted past even a week was with me and we all know that that sort of didn't count for much." Quinn gives a small chuckle.

I sling my bag over my shoulder, crossing over to Quinn's side of the room, "I guess it would have to be the same as our lack of friend time. I swear I was thinking about it a few days ago and then everything kicked into gear and I guess I just lost track of the days. I know it's not an excuse, but it's my only explanation, you know me, Q. I'd never forget something like this."

She smirks at me, "Well, all I know is that you need something damn good to get Santana to forgive you completely."

I return the smirk, "What do you think the bag is for? Plus, I've got tonight's plans covered."

Quinn gives me another eyebrow raise, "So you called off the plans with Mike?"

"You'll see, Quinn. Can't dish out all the details right now because Santana is waiting, but you'll know about it tomorrow, for sure when we have lunch together." I wink at her and a grin spreads across her face.

"Alright, see you at lunch then. If San still kicks your ass out of her room tonight, no worries, Rachel's going to be up late working on her audition for her next part."

"Okay, Q. And thanks, you really are a good friend. To both me and especially Santana."

"Aw, you've gone all mushy on me, Pierce. Shoo, out, go get 'er tiger." I chuckle and roll my eyes before exiting the room and making my way to Santana's room.

When I reach the door I see on her markerboard:

_Gone to Shower, left the door open. -S_

Perfect. I erase the marker from the board before pushing the door open and walking into Santana's room. Alright, phase one is a go. I quickly unzip my bag, pulling out a big fluffy soft towel that I know Santana loves and drape it across her bed before pulling the Christmas lights from my bag. Yes, I have Christmas lights, I was going to decorate Q and my room in them, and it is nearing the season after all. I pull the tape out of my bag, carefully putting the lights around the room so it doesn't leave marks on the walls that she has to explain at the end of the year (and pay for) and shutting her blinds. Lastly I flick her lights off and double check that the essentials are in place. I sit at her desk and wait for her to enter her room.

I don't have to wait too long when a robe clad figure enters the room and gasps slightly. "Britt-Britt?" She says, "What's going on?"

I stalk over to her and pull her in, closing the door behind her and locking it. My body is pressed against hers and she's so warm from her shower. I almost don't want to move, I feel like a cat in sunlight. "Nothing, just like I said, we're going to relax. And what better way than a massage from me?" I end with a hopeful smile.

"Britt, you don't have to-" She starts off, shaking her head.

"No, I do. I want to. Please? I want to make up for this morning." I pout slightly and she sighs.

"Well, I_ am_ sore from practice, and I don't really see a downside. But, we are so not having sex, I'm still putting you on probation." She walks over to the bed, before disrobing. I can't help but stare at her back and ass as she lays facedown on the towel I set out for her. "So soft…" I hear her groan and bite back a giggle at her cuteness. She loves that towel.

Phase One of Operation Make-up has begun, wish me luck.


	22. Authors Note

**Sorry if you thought this was an update, but hopefully soon it will be one.**

**Wow. Hi guys, it's been quiiite some time since I updated these. First year of college was crazy, let me tell you. But now with finals over, I'm hoping that maybe I can recover the inspiration for these stories and I'll have something new for ya. Thank you all so much for the encouraging comments and your support throughout this long haitus, I honestly didn't plan for me to up and disappear on you but the world of tumblr rp took over along with school work and a social life and things just weren't in my power. But, I've got time now, and I'm not saying my writing style is going to be the same, so you'll have to forgive me for a little bumpiness along the way as I figure this out.**

**Seriously, guys, I can't thank you enough for sticking through til now.**

**Connielaxer12**


End file.
